A Tale of Two Wizards
by Chucky Ray
Summary: It's been ten years since Severus Snape adopted Harry Potter, and the now fifteen year old wizard is about to discover a past that he never knew he had. Meanwhile an awful woman by the name of Dolores Umbridge becomes his new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher forcing Harry and all of his friends to start a new secret club.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Birthday Party

Harry James Snape was a fifteen year old wizard. He had been adopted ten years ago by the Potions master and head of Slytherin house Severus Snape. The past few months had been incredibly difficult for Harry. Although he was excited that he was now fifteen years old and he would start working on his dream to become a dragon keeper this year at Hogwarts, the same dark wizard that had tried to kill him and his mother when he was a baby had returned to power.

Although very few people actually believed that he had mostly being his family members and friends. One surprising thing about it was that his Aunt Petunia had been one of them. Harry remembered as if it was yesterday when he saw and battled with Voldemort. He had watched his friend Cedric Diggory die right before his very eyes and his and Voldemort's wand had connected since they had been in fact twins. For they shared the same phoenix feather for their core.

Of course Harry was also going through normal changes as well. He recently had started shaving, and he was finally a registered animagus. He could turn into a stag at will. He was also looking forward to next year when he would learn how to apparate and disapparate and the year after that he would finally be an adult wizard and learn how to drive a car.

Today also just happened to be his younger brother and sister's third birthday party. Since they didn't officially turn three until he started back at Hogwarts, they were having an early birthday party for them. For right at this moment Harry, Tobey, and Teddy had their appointments at the barbershop so they would look nice for the party while Eve and Heather were a crossed the street at the beauty salon.

Harry dropped his head down to his chest while his barber cut off his stray hairs with the clippers. At last he had finished and Harry raised his head again and examined himself in the mirror. Although it was a nice haircut he personally thought that he looked better with his longer and messier hair. However he knew that he had better get used to it since his hair now laid all over the floor.

"There, all done." The barber said before removing Harry's cape and allowing him to stand up. Harry quickly grabbed his glasses as the broom magically began to sweep up his hair. Harry turned his head and looked over a crossed the room. His cousin Dudley was about to get his haircut sitting next to a little boy that looked a couple of years younger than Eve.

He had black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and rather large ears. Harry knew exactly who he was when he saw him even though he had never personally met him. For this was Hermione's adopted little brother Elvis. Elvis widened his eyes and gaped his mouth open with amazement as Harry walked by. However Harry was used to people staring at his scar by now since they had done it ever since he had been a little boy.

"You really _do_ have that scar. Hermione was right." He said. "I wish that _I_ could go to Hogwarts. But I'm only six years old for one and for two I don't think I'm a wizard. Mum and Dad said that I would have been showing signs of powers by now if I was. The only thing interesting about me is that I'm starting to get my six year old molars, but that's nothing really special. Not as special as being a real wizard anyway." He said.

Harry had remembered when he, Tobey, and Eve had gotten their six year old molars, and when Harry had received his twelve year old ones. He didn't say it aloud but he secretly agreed with Elvis. They weren't really all that special, in fact they had hurt him almost as much as his scar hurt whenever Voldemort was by.

"Oh I dunno," Harry began. "they're a sign that you're growing up. And I believe that God made everyone special in their own way." He finished when suddenly he turned around and ran into the very person that he never expected to run into. For there, standing in front of him was his Uncle Vernon.

"Ah, it's you. I figured that I might be running into you here." He muttered under his breath.

"Well this is a barbershop for muggles _and_ wizards." Harry pointed out.

"Well first of all you need to understand that I only brought Dudley here because it was the closest one to the bowling alley, and the only reason that I'm coming to your rotten brother's and sister's birthday party in the first place is because my wife is making me!" he spat which seemed like a good enough reason for Harry. He didn't really care for either one of them but Aunt Petunia was a lot better than Uncle Vernon.

Harry decided then and there that he best end the conversation right there and journeyed out the door to get some fresh air while he waited for Tobey and Eve.

 _…_ _._

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down on top of the bench and removed their shoes. Hermione was the only one out of all of them that had gone bowling before and Harry just hoped and prayed that he didn't make a fool out of himself. Ginny and Fred and George already had their bowling shoes on and walked down to the alley where Lily, Snape, Tobey, Eve, Teddy, and Heather were waiting for them.

As they went to go collect their bowling balls Tobey stepped up to the lane. "Tobias,.." his mother began warningly. "I already told you to let Teddy and Heather go ahead of you since they're the ones having the birthday." She told him.

"Oh c'mon Mum! I'm the oldest!" he cried.

"No you're not, Harry is. And if he's not going to act like a jerk then you shouldn't either." Eve told him as Tobey simply just scowled at her before he dropped his ball down on the ground.

"Fine." He began. "They can go ahead of me." He finished but he had dropped the ball with such force that it started rolling ahead of him anyway. "Whoops, sorry." He said but Lily knew that that hadn't been any accident.

"Alright Tobey your turn is over, and you can sit out on the bench for the rest of the game." She told him as Tobey sulked back over to his seat having getting a gutter ball anyway.

Tobey folded his arms and glared at Heather as she started rolling the ball down the lane. "Come on Heather, you can do it darling!" Lily cried as all of a sudden a bunch of pins fell over. Heather grinned widely revealing her mouthful of teeth.

"Yay!" she cried while she clapped her hands together excitedly just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking over to her.

"Good job Heather!" Harry told her while squatting down in front of her and giving her a high five.

"Oh _please_!" Tobey remarked with a roll of his eyes while Harry smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "She only got five pins down, I've got three strikes, big whoop!" he cried while throwing his hands up into the air.

"Tobias Elliot Snape, that's enough!" his mother scolded while pointing a finger at him. "If you keep this up then consider yourself grounded for the weekend with no Telly or videogames." She warned before all of a sudden he stood up.

"Fine. I'm going to the bathroom." He said before he turned around and ran up the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Dementor

 _Sorry that I'm late updating today, I've just been hatching a plan for my parody of the sitcom Full House and Fuller House that happens after this series is over which will revolve around the Snape family so yay! I think it's a pretty genius idea and I can't wait for it to happen! Anyway, before that begins (which I'm thinking about naming it The Magic of Friendship) I've got to finish this series that I'm currently working on. So I hope you enjoy it!_

"Wow I sure hope Tobey's alright." Hermione said as Lily just simply shook her head.

"It just isn't like him to be so rude towards his little brother and sister." She said.

"I think I know what's wrong." Ron began as Snape just simply stared at him.

"You do?" he questioned him with disbelief and astonishment.

"Yes, I'm not _that_ stupid you know." Ron began as Snape slowly looked up at the ceiling and whistled nervously. Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I think that Tobey's jealous." He said.

"Well why would he be jealous?" Harry asked him. "He never acted like it before."

"Oh c'mon Harry think about it, when was the last time that he was the center of attention. He always has to linger in your shadow and be nice to his younger brother and sisters no matter how much of a pain in the butt they are." Ron said as Eve placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Hey!" she snapped.

"Sorry." Ron apologized. "I realize that you've gotten better but I'm just trying to make a point." He told her.

"You know, I never thought that I'd say this in a million years but I think that Weasley's right." Snape said.

"Thank you! Finally!" Ron exclaimed. "Gee Snape, would it kill you to complement me more often?" he questioned him.

"Yes." He began. "Besides Weasley this isn't about you remember? It's about Tobey. I guess I better go talk to him." He said as he started to stand up and stretch.

"No don't, I will. I know exactly what to say to him. I just recently became a big sister, so I know exactly how he feels." She explained as Snape rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh alright Granger just be sure to hurry up since it's almost your turn and we don't want to wait forever for you." He told her before she turned around and hurried up the steps and ran down to the lavatories right when Tobey was coming out of the boy's bathroom.

"Hey Tobey." She began quietly.

"What do you want!?" he yelled.

"I just want to talk to you for a second." She told him.

"Me? You actually want to talk to little old me? I thought you were just here to see my brothers and sisters." He said.

"No, I wanted to see you too because I think that you're a really nice little boy." She explained.

"Uh excuse me, I'm almost ten years old. I'm not exactly little anymore." He told her.

"My mistake. I'm sorry, you are a big boy now and I understand that you need to be treated one." She said.

"Good, why don't you tell my parents that!?" he snapped at her.

"Because from what I just saw you weren't acting like one. Listen Tobey, I know it's hard but Teddy and Heather are still little kids and as their big brother you should want to be a role model to them." She said.

"Tough! Because I don't want to be! Things were fine when it was just me and my parents and Harry. Then Eve was born and nothing was the same ever again." He began before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I wish that they weren't even born at all!" he snapped before he turned around and ran back out of the front door.

"Oh great!" Hermione cried while throwing her arms up into the air. "Nice one Hermione!" she exclaimed sarcastically when all of a sudden Petunia walked out of the ladies room.

"Ah hullo Hermione, what are you doing out here?" she asked her.

"Well I _was_ talking to Tobey but he ran away and now I can't find him." Hermione told her.

"Oh dear, it isn't safe for a nine year old little boy to be all by himself." Petunia said.

"I know, but if I go tell his father about it I'll lose fifty points from Gryffindor before school even starts!" Hermione exclaimed before she took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "What am I going to do?" she questioned her as Petunia thought about it for a few moments.

"Leave it to me." She told her before she turned around and ran away.

 _…._

Tears started pouring down Tobey's cheeks as he continued walking down the street by himself. He was beginning to wish now more than ever that he would have stayed back at the bowling alley with his family, especially now that it was starting to get darker. That's when all of a sudden he felt somebody grab ahold of his sleeve and pull it back. He quickly turned around to see his older brother Harry standing in front of him.

"Harry?" he questioned with uncertainty. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" he wondered.

"Aunt Petunia told me." He replied.

"Really? I thought that she didn't even care about us." Tobey said.

"I know, I was just surprised about it as you were. But that's not the point! If you want to be treated like a big kid, then you really should start acting like one! Mum and Dad were worried sick about you! Not to mention me and everyone else! You do realize that this qualifies for a spanking punishment when you get home don't you?" Harry asked him but Tobey remained silent while staring directly behind him. "Aren't you listening? Dad's going to whoop your little nine year old butt when we get back!" he cried.

However Tobey just simply froze like a statue pointing at the dark hooded creature that now hovered above them. Harry quickly turned around and came face to face with the dementor. It took a deep breath getting ready to suck out his and his little brother's souls. Harry quickly withdrew his wand without even pausing to think about it. "Expecto Patronum!" he hollered while driving it away with his wand as a bright light shone out of the tip. Unaware until the last second that his aunt and cousin had just witnessed the whole entire thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Trial

 _Thanks guys! And just so you know, if there are any fans of Full House/Fuller House out there, I started a whole new series that will turn into a Harry Potter crossover that revolves around Michelle's daughter Sarah. So I finally got an idea to start writing about American witches and wizards as well as the British ones! Yay! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! You guys are SO awesome!_

Harry sat on top of the fence of Cobalt's enclosure and heaved a heavy sigh while the dragon walked over to him and started sniffing him before giving his face a lick. "Hullo boy." Harry said as he gave his head a pat. "Thanks, I needed that." He said for just before he had gone to visit his dragon friend, Harry had received an owl that had told him he would receive a trial for the use of underage magic in front of muggles.

That trial would determine whether or not he would be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His parents certainly weren't happy about it even after he had told them that he had no idea that his aunt and cousin had decided to go after him and he was only trying to protect his brother. However he had still managed to get himself grounded anyway for not coming to them about it instead.

Hermione wasn't off the hook either. Since he was currently grounded anyway, she was forbidden to see or speak to Harry until school started, that was, if he even had a chance to go back to school. Everything appeared to be hopeless now and Harry wasn't sure if he would ever become a dragon keeper now.

 _…_

Lily finished getting her other children ready for bed before she turned on the radio. Harry's trial was going to start any minute now and his ultimate fate would finally be revealed. As she turned up the volume a man's voice started to speak. "Harry James Snape, you have been accused of performing underage magic in the presence of more than one muggle. How do you plead?" he questioned him.

"Not guilty." Harry replied as a bunch of gasps erupted throughout the crowd.

"Not guilty, then you did not in fact perform underage magic in front of your aunt and cousin?" he questioned.

"I did." Harry began. "But_"

"The child is delusional! He does not know what he's saying!" the man cried as the crowd broke into a sudden outrage.

"Order! Order in the court!" the judge demanded as he pounded his mallet against his desk and finally the crowd began silent again. "Young man, I do believe you were about to say something." He said.

"Yes, I was only doing it to protect Tobey!" Harry yelled.

"Tobey?" An overly sweet woman's voice questioned him. "Who's Tobey?"

"He's my little brother. He's only nine years old and he hasn't even started Hogwarts yet. He didn't know how to protect himself against that dementor." Harry explained as loud chatter broke throughout the room again.

"Order! Order!" the judge shouted angrily striking his mallet once again bringing the crowd to silence. "Now Harry, do you have any idea why a dementor would be inside muggle territory?" he questioned him as a few moments of silence fell.

"No." Harry replied.

"There? You see! The boy is obviously lying!" the woman shouted.

"Dolores please, you don't have any proof. However, if Mr. Snape doesn't have any witnesses than I'm afraid I will have no choice to convict you." The judge told him.

"It just so happens your honor,.." Snape's voice began. "that we do. I call Ms. Joy Williams up to the stand." He finished when all of a sudden the crowd started laughing. It wasn't only until a few moments later that Lily understood why. "Now Joy, can you tell everyone how old you are?" Snape questioned as a tiny little girl's voice answered him.

"Four." She replied.

"This child is a muggle, and not to mention too young to wipe her own bottom!" Dolores cried.

"No I'm not!" Joy exclaimed.

"Dolores please, let the girl speak." The judge said.

"Now you were out playing flashlight tag with your friends the night of the incident, isn't that true?" Snape asked her.

"Yes." She told him. "Only that's when all of a sudden it got really cold out and I felt sick to my stomach. So my mummy made me go inside for bed." She explained.

"You felt like you would never be happy again right?" Snape questioned him.

"Yes, it was awful!" she cried.

"There you go your honor, all the evidence you need." Snape told him.

"Well in that case, thank you Joy. You can step down." The judge told her as she thanked him.

"Out of the mouths of babes." Lily heard Dumbledore remark.

"Well, in that case everyone who is in favor for conviction of Severus' boy say I." the judge said as there were several I's heard in the room and it was Lily's turn to feel a sudden sickish sensation inside her stomach while her heart pounded against her chest. "All in favor of being cleared of all charges?" the judge questioned as this time there were about a dozen of I's inside the room. "Cleared of all charges!" the judge exclaimed with a final strike of his mallet. "Court dismissed!"

Lily breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Of course nobody was happier than Harry was. That night after he got home he started packing his suitcases. He was going back to Hogwarts in a little less than a week but he still wanted to be ready. That night he slept better than he had for a very long time.

 _Sorry that this chapter was a bit short, but the next one will be longer I promise._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Luna Lovegood

Before Harry knew it he was headed back to Hogwarts with his father and Ron and Hermione. Ginny was there to meet them at King's Cross station too. "Come on Hermione, sit with me and Kiara so we can talk about 3LW." She said.

"3LW?" Ron questioned. "Do you guys have tickets to see them or something?" he asked them as the conductor took their luggage and they boarded the train. Ginny just simply giggled and shook her head.

"No silly! That's the name of our new singing group! It stands for Three Little Witches." She explained as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh give me a break!" he cried as they started walking down the corridor with Buddy (luckily for Hermione he just made the weight limit of dogs) and Cowboy trotting along beside them. On their way to their usual seat they walked past Cho. She looked at Harry but he noticed that she wasn't smiling.

"Poor girl, it must have been really hard for her losing Cedric." Hermione said.

"Yeah, it was for Harry too but at least he's gotten over it." Ron pointed out. "Right Harry?" he questioned him.

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied while sliding the door open to their compartment. Neville was already in there sitting next to another girl with bright blonde hair holding a newspaper up in front of her. Neville glanced up at him and grinned.

"Ah hullo Harry, this is my new friend Luna Lovegood." He said as Hermione and Ginny exchanged nervous glances with each other. Luna looked up from her paper and smiled sweetly.

"Hullo Harry, I've heard so much about you from my parents. It's finally nice to meet you." She said.

"It's nice to meet you too Luna," he began. "and these are my friends Ron, Hermione, and Ginny." He finished.

"It's really nice to meet all of you." Luna said while continuing to smile at them.

"Uh yeah, but Harry Hermione and I have some things to discuss." Ginny said while tugging on Harry's sleeve.

"No we don't." Harry told her as she pulled him back and quickly shut the door.

"Harry, I've heard things about that girl. And well she's a little bit,.. strange." She said.

"Yeah and so are you, so what's your point?" Ron asked her.

"You don't understand, she's literally insane! She talks to herself all the time because she thinks these things called wrackspurts crawl into your ears and lay eggs in your brain and that they can actually understand English. Now c'mon Ron, you're not actually saying that I'm _that_ crazy!" she exclaimed.

"Alright fine, you're right. Now,.. go away and leave us alone!" he spat.

"Okay, okay, geesh! I love you too Ron!" she yelled sarcastically before turning around and walking away.

"That wasn't very nice." Hermione told him.

"Yeah, you were kind of harsh." Harry began. "After all she's your sister." He told him.

"Yeah and you of all people should know that it's our job to fight. I mean you almost have as many siblings as I do Harry. You know how easy it is to get sick and tired of them sometimes." Ron said as he slid the door open.

"Well I better go catch up with Ginny. I'll make sure that she's alright." Hermione said before she turned around and ran after her with Buddy sprinting after her barking and wagging his tail. "Hey Ginny wait up!" she cried but Harry wasn't really worried about her. For Ginny hardly let anything upset her, which Harry believed that was due to the fact that she grew up with six brothers since she was the only girl in their family besides their mother, and she was a Weasley by marriage.

Harry went inside the compartment and sat down to Ron a crossed the aisle from Neville and Luna. Cowboy leapt up onto his lap and laid down just as the train started to move. "Oh yeah, and I almost forgot. This is my dog Cowboy, you'll meet my owl later." He said.

"He's a really cute little dog Harry. I wish I had a pet but my father won't let me. Where did you get the name Cowboy from?" Luna asked him.

"I named him that when I was a little kid due to the fact that he's black and white like a cow and he's a boy so I just put it together." He explained.

"That's a really cute idea. He looks like he loves you a lot. That must have been him that I just heard barking." She said.

"No that was Buddy, he's Hermione's new dog." Ron told her.

"Oh." Luna began. "Well, all of you seem really nice. I'm in Ginny's year, but we rarely ever see each other since we're both in different houses." She finished.

"Really? What house are you in?" Ron asked her.

"Ravenclaw." She replied as she went back to reading her newspaper in which it suddenly occurred to Harry that Luna was in the same house as Cho Chang. The same girl that he passed in the hallway and had been crushing on ever since last year.

 _….._

Once the Hogwarts Express pulled out in front of the castle as usual, Harry headed straight towards the carts that had been taking him up the hill ever since his third year. Usually they were pulled by invisible horses, however this year he saw something tied to them instead. A bony old creature that appeared to be half dragon and half winged horse. Eve had always love winged horses and had wanted one of them (along with a unicorn although her parents wouldn't let her get either) ever since she was five years old.

However Harry had a feeling that she didn't want anything as ugly as this one. "What is that thing?" Harry questioned as Ron and Hermione came up from behind him and the winged creature let out a snort of air through its nostrils.

"What is what?" Hermione asked him.

"That skeleton creature, pulling the carriage." He replied but Hermione just simply shook her head at him.

"Nothing's pulling the carriage Harry." She began. "It's pulling itself just like it always does." She told him.

"Don't worry," Luna began as Harry quickly turned his head in the other direction unaware of the fact that she was standing there. "you're not going mad. I can see them too." She told him as that made Harry feel a thousand times better. (sarcastically)

"Oh, what are they?" he asked her.

"They're called thesterals, and they can only be seen by people who have seen death." She explained as all four of them climbed onto the cart together while Harry's mind instantly went back to Cedric.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Dolores Umbridge

 _Thanks guys! And to all of you fans of Full House and Fuller House, don't forget to check out A Magic Christmas that is my prequel to my series Spellbound about an American witch named Sarah. Anywho, on with the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked into the great hall together. Harry didn't know why but for the first time ever they were thoroughly searched before they entered the castle with an identification charm to make sure that they were who they really said they were, even though Harry's scar was usually a dead giveaway.

"I wonder what the bloody hell that was all about!" Ron exclaimed as they walked over to their table. "I mean, who else besides Harry's mother have that same lightning bolt scar on his forehead!?" he cried as they sat down and waited for the sorting ceremony to finish before Dumbledore stood up getting ready to start the feast as usual.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before we start the feast I have a few start of term announcements to make. First of all, there will currently be no Care of Magical Creatures class due to the fact that Professor Hagrid is away on business, although his feliger Jasper will continually be looked after while he's away to make sure that he's nursed back to health. Second of all, I want all students to please note that the Black Woods is out of bounds this year due to the fact that there have been poison apple trees recently spotted inside of it.

And third of all, I want to welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge." He finished as he started applauding but was the only one in the room to do so. Harry grew a sickish feeling inside his stomach when he said the plump pink woman sitting up at the teacher's table raise her hand and start clearing her throat. "Well then Dolores, I take it that you have something to say." He said as she quickly leapt to her feet.

"Thank you Albus." She began before she walked to the front of the room. "And might I say, that it is wonderful to see your bright and shining faces smiling up at me." She said sweetly when suddenly Harry felt like he was in kindergarten again. Hardly anyone was actually smiling though and there were a few sudden coughs that broke throughout the room. "I have a feeling that we're going to be such great friends!" she cried.

"That's highly unlikely." Fred and George said together.

"Anyway, I am sure that all of you by now have heard about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returning to power, this is a lie and I refuse to hear such foolishness in my class." She said as Harry and Snape before narrowed their eyebrows and glared at her.

"Are you calling my son a liar?" Snape questioned her.

"I beg your pardon?" she questioned him back innocently.

"Harry, he's my son. And you've had it in for him ever since his trial when you tried to convict him." Snape told him as several gasps broke throughout the room.

"Oh, that's right. You're _that_ boy's father. The one who was written about in the Daily Prophet last year am I correct? The one who was accused of stealing the Sorcerer's Stone, flew an enchanted car to the castle, hunted down a homicidal murderous lunatic, witnessed a young boy's death and lied about it, and now apparently has faced a dementor and got away with it free of charges? Is that the Harry you are referring to?" she questioned him and Harry swore that if Dumbledore wasn't watching him, that Snape would have strangled her right then and there.

is the liar!" he spat.

"There now Severus, I'm sure that Dolores didn't know that considering she hasn't actually met Harry before." Dumbledore told him as Snape reluctantly looked away from her. "Please forgive him Dolores, continue." He told her.

"Thank you Albus." Umbridge said again. "Anyway, I can't wait to get to know each and every one of you and it'll be an honor teaching you this year so you can get some proper education for once." She said before she returned to her seat.

"Thank you Dolores," Dumbledore began as he began to applaud her again but again the room grew silent with stares and whispers.

 _…_

"Did you see the look on Snape's face!? I bet that it wouldn't have been for Dumbledore he would have murdered that woman!" Ron exclaimed as they headed back down to the Gryffindor common room together.

"Well of course he would have, she completely insulted Harry and humiliated him in front of everyone! I can't stand her already!" Hermione snapped.

"Really, gee that's a first! I've never heard you talk like that against a teacher before. Not even Snape." Ron told her.

"That's because he's Harry's father, and he's not as bad of a man as you think he is. Umbridge is a hundred times worse than him! I want to give her a piece of mind for calling Harry a liar like that! I mean just who exactly does she think she is!?" she yelled as they came to a sudden halt unaware that Snape was standing behind them.

"Someone who works for the Ministry of Magic, and is very serious when it comes to following the rulebook." He said.

"Oh, Professor, I didn't realize that you were standing there." She admitted.

"It's alright Granger, I'm glad that I was. I heard what you said, and I know I've said some pretty rotten things to you in the past about being a know-it-all, and an annoying little brat and believe me I've meant every single one of them." He said as Ron rolled his eyes at him.

"Great Snape, well done! You'd make quite the motivational speaker." He said sarcastically.

"Patience Weasley, I wasn't finished yet." Snape said. "Anyway, for the last few years you two have always stuck by Harry whatever the cost, even if it meant losing the house cup or getting a month's worth of detention. And he's very lucky to have friends like you in his life." He told them before he turned around and walked away.

"See? He isn't so bad is he?" Hermione questioned Ron before they continued on their way to the Gryffindor common room together.

"Yeah maybe you're right Hermione, but I'm still sticking with my opinions on Umbitch!" Ron exclaimed exchanging grins with Harry making him feel better enough to let out a little snicker.

 _…._

The next morning at breakfast hardly anyone would talk to Harry. However he was so tired that he didn't even really notice because he hadn't slept much the night before. Not only because Ron was snoring even louder than he usually had, but because he had been having nightmares again. This time he was in a long corridor looking at a door at the very end of it, but just when he was about to turn the knob, he saw a flash of green and woke up. Harry hadn't mentioned this to his father because he realized that he had other things to deal with right now (being Umbridge) and he didn't want to worry him.

In fact for the first time ever, Snape found his mind wandering inside his Potions class. If it wasn't Hermione reminding him that they were supposed to be studying the peace making potion, he wouldn't have had time to teach at all. Everyone was very surprised when he didn't even assign any homework but nobody really complained about it. However Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached his front desk after class.

"What are you three still doing here? You're going to be late." He said glancing up from his quill.

"Please Professor, we're really worried about you." Hermione began.

"Yeah I mean when you didn't even assign any homework, we started worrying that you were sick or something." Ron said.

"Oh yeah? And why do you care so much!" he spat.

"Because you're Harry's father and he's our friend!" Ron snapped back as Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. "And so are you!" he spat out but Snape just simply scoffed at him.

"I don't need any friends. I mean what good would friendship do for me anyway? I've always been alone and I always will be." He said.

"Oh really? Then why do you have a wife and five children?" Hermione questioned him.

"I don't think that's any of your business to be quite frank, and if you don't leave this classroom right now I will be forced to take fifty points out of each of you." He mumbled under his breath.

"Fine then! I give up if you're going to be so stubborn about it!" Hermione exclaimed while throwing her hands up into the air. "But if you want to talk, you know where to find me." She said before she turned around and walked away. "Come on guys." She said heaving a heavy sad sigh before Ron started following her out of the room. Then he stopped and turned to look over his shoulder at Harry.

"Are you coming Harry?" he asked him.

"Yeah, just give me one second." He told him before he turned to look back at his father as they left the room. "Look, you're my dad and I love you. But as a teacher I've never really been that fond of you. For you think that just because your our professor that you're so much smarter than us, but I think the truth is that you still have a lot to learn, and the first thing you need to know is that you can't handle everything by yourself, and I hope that sooner or later you'll realize what a beautiful gift that having friends being there for you truly is. That's all I really have to say." He said before he turned around and followed Ron and Hermione out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Prince Arthur McKnight

 _Thanks guys, here's when things start getting really interesting because this part is (almost) completely original! I hope you enjoy it!_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione reluctantly walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Umbrige watched them intensely as they took their seats. "Good morning children." She began inside her innocent and sweet voice once again before she turned over to the blackboard. "O. W. L. S." she said aloud writing each letter upon the board with her wand. "More commonly known as Owls. Which stands for Ordinary Wizarding Level. These exams will help you decide on what career you will choose once you leave Hogwarts depending on how well you do.

From now on you will be learning defensive spells in a structured and entire risk free way. And that's what school is all about." She said while she levitated a pile of books and had them pass themselves out to all of the students.

"What? You mean that we're not going to learn how to do magic?" Ron questioned her.

"Students will raise their hand before speaking in my class." She told him but Harry simply just ignored this.

"That's impossible, we can't have a proper Defense Against the Dark Arts if you're not going to teach us anything about it." He said.

"Perhaps I haven't made myself clear!" Umbridge shouted. "Mr. Potter, or Snape, or whoever you are. You may be a famed celebrity in our world and possibly even the muggle world, but in here you're just like any ordinary boy and I expect you to follow the rules. Do you understand me?" she asked him.

"No, no I don't." Harry began with a shake of his head. "Voldemort is back, we _have_ to defend ourselves!" he cried.

"Lies!" she shouted back.

"It isn't a lie it's the truth! Voldemort murdered Cedric Diggory and he's going to come after us next you must know this!" Harry told her.

"Detention!" she yelled in which Harry had thought that she was about to explode. "my office tonight at seven thirty." She told him as he just simply narrowed his eyebrows and glared at her hotly over the rims of his glasses.

 _…_

"You shouldn't have done that Harry." Hermione told him as soon as class was over and they headed to history of magic together.

"Why, what did I do besides tell her the truth!?" Harry yelled. "It's her own fault if she doesn't want to believe it!" he cried.

"You really shouldn't let her get to you you know." Ron told him. "Neither of your parents would want that." He said before they turned to walk into the classroom.

"I know, but _now_ what am I supposed to do?" Harry wondered.

"Just don't go. I wouldn't." Ron said as all three of them sat down but Harry already had made up his mind that he wasn't going to let Umbridge get the best of him. Just then Professor Binns glided through the chalkboard.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to your first history of magic class for this year." He began while Harry and Ron felt their eyes starting to droop already. "Our first big lesson will be about the legendary wizard Arthur McKnight, or more commonly known as Artie the bear." He said when all of a sudden Hermione's mouth gaped wide open as she stared at the picture that Binns was holding up.

"But that's impossible." She whispered as several gasps broke throughout the classroom and Harry and Ron fully opened their eyes again and looked at the picture. Harry had to do a double take at the young man in the picture. For although he was dressed in beautiful red robes and had a crystal crown upon his head, he looked nearly identical to him. He had Harry's short black untidy hair, bright green eyes, and believe it or not the same lightning bolt scar on his forehead. All that Artie was missing was his glasses.

"He looks just like you!" Ron cried inside a whisper while turning over to face Harry and then glancing back at the picture who was now turning to face a beautiful golden maiden and kneeling down upon one knee and holding up a tiny red velvet box that matched his robes.

"Yes you see ladies and gentlemen, Arthur McKnight was a famous prince of the land of Saratopia. There wasn't any beast alive back then who didn't fear him, and he was so brave that he earned his title after killing a bear with a single shot. Since he was a muggleborn, he hadn't discovered that he was a wizard until he got his letter when he turned eleven years old." Binns explained.

"Anyway, I want you to get out your books and turn to page 324. Then you will break up into groups. One of you will read a famous fact about him and then the other person will jot the notes down. Finally for homework you are to give a two scrolled singled spaced essay about it since it will be a part of your Owl exams. Any questions?" he asked them. Harry tried desperately to fight the urge to raise his own hand.

He wanted to ask why he and McKnight looked so much alike and why they had the same scar on their forehead when he and his mother were the only two known wizards who had ever survived the killing curse, but he refrained from doing so. It was at that moment that he knew that he had to find out more about his family history. For he realized how little he had actually known about James Potter. Could he really have been a prince? For Harry knew that if he was, Harry also had royal blood flowing through his veins.

Later on that afternoon during his free period since there was currently no Care of Magical Creatures, Harry went to the owlery to give his owl Hedwig a letter to his mother. He placed it under her beak and watched while she stretched her wings and then flew away outside the window. He also knew that as soon as she got back that he would have to write another letter to his godfather, the one that Umbridge had believed to be a homicidal murderous lunatic; Sirius Black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Detention

 _Thanks guys! Only eleven days until Christmas Eve and twelve days of Christmas! YAY! SO excited! Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!_

Harry couldn't believe that there was a true possibility that he was a prince, or perhaps even a king. If he really was truly royalty then he knew that Umbridge would have little power over him then. Later that evening after supper he forced himself to go to her office for his detention. He kept clinging to his thoughts while he anxiously awaited his mother's reply. _"I have royal blood. I'm a prince, and pretty soon I'll have the last laugh and there's nothing that she will be able to do about it._ " He told himself.

It's true that he didn't believe that he would make the greatest prince in the world, but he laughed at the thought what would happen if Eve had found out that she was really a princess since she seemed to act like it all the time. He hoped that if he was really royal that it was from his biological father's side of his family, the wizarding world counted on that. Besides, then for once _he_ would be the one telling her what to do, not that he wanted to boss her around, he just thought she deserved it and that he would teach her a lesson about karma.

"Ah there you are Mr. Snape, right on time." Umbridge said looking up from her tea as he entered the office. Harry looked around, not even Eve's room was this pink. He also assumed that Umbridge had a fascinated obsession with cats since there were pictures of cats everywhere meowing, running around, and playing with little balls of yarn. There were also a set of plates with pictures of kittens upon it.

"Take a seat." She began making Harry snap back to reality. "You will be doing lines today." She said which didn't seem as awful to him as he originally thought. He took a seat at the table beside her desk where there was already a quill and piece of paper lying in front of him. "Now I want you to write I must not tell lies." She told him as Harry took a deep breath and groaned thinking to himself that he might as well get this over with.

"How many times?" he asked her.

"Oh I would say as many as it takes for the message to sink in." she replied but that's when he looked back down and realized that he hadn't had an inkpad.

"You forgot to_" he began but she quickly interrupted him.

"Oh you won't be needing any ink. This is a very special quill." She told him as Harry picked it up although he thought that this was super ridiculous and started to blindly write what she had told him to. However with every word that he wrote he felt a painful burning sensation on the back of his right hand. As he studied it more carefully he realized that the words were written on the back of it in his own blood.

 _…_

On his way back to Gryffindor common room Harry passed by his father in which he tried to conceal his injured hand from him. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be in bed a couple of hours ago. You know that I don't tolerate anyone wandering around in the middle of in the night." He said.

"Sorry, I was in detention." Harry told him avoiding his eye contact.

"Why? With who? Was it Umbridge?" he asked him.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." He responded nervously while continuing to look away from him.

"Then why won't you look at me. Did she hurt you?" he asked him as Harry remained silent this time as Snape glanced down at Harry's right hand and took it. "She did this to you didn't she?" he questioned feeling the blood inside his body begin to boil.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt all that much, really." Harry lied.

"Oh come on Harry you know I know you better than that. You don't have to be so brave. The matter of fact is that you're in pain, and it's because of her, and if you think that I'm just going to stand by and let her get away with it then I'm sorry but you're very much mistaken!" he exclaimed.

"Please Dad! Don't do anything, you'll lose your job!" Harry cried.

"I know Harry but I don't care. I'm a father first. Now you get to bed, I'll find a way to handle this. Trust me." He told him before he turned around and walked away as Harry worriedly turned his head over his shoulder and watched him go.

He hardly slept that night either, and when he finally fell asleep he started having that same dream about the door that he could never open. The next morning at breakfast Ron and Hermione couldn't wait to talk to him last night. "Boy that detention with Umbitch must have gone on an awful long time, I never saw you come in." Ron told him. "You look awful mate." He told him as Hermione grabbed ahold of his hand being the first one to notice it.

"Harry what happened? What did she do to you?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Nothing that matters anyway." He told her still being really worried about his father when all of a sudden he walked over to their table.

"I want to talk to you three after class." He told them as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh c'mon now what did we do!?" he cried as Snape raised his eyebrows.

"What makes you think that I'm going to discipline you?" he asked him.

"Because that's always what ends up happening every time you want to talk to us." Ron pointed out.

"Alright so maybe you're right, but that's not why I want to talk to you this time. It's about helping Harry and getting even with Umbridge." Snape explained as a sly grin stretched a crossed Ron's face.

"So let me get this straight," he began. "you actually _want_ us to break the rules?" he questioned him.

"Well yeah, sure, you do it anyway. Besides it's been so long that I did something bad and I'm a little out of practice. I figured that you're pretty much an expert by now." He said.

"Snape, I'll consider that as a compliment, count me in." he said continuing to grin while sticking out his hand as Snape rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why do I feel like making a deal with you isn't much worse than making a deal with the devil?" he wondered while breathing a heavy sigh and grabbing ahold of his hand and shaking it once.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Dumbledore's Army

 _Thanks guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

"Alright Snape, what's up? What do you want?" Ron asked him after Potions class that morning.

"Well I can't believe I'm saying this because I believe that I completely lost my mind and perhaps sanity,.." he began.

"Uh Dad? That's the same thing." Harry said.

"Exhibit A." Ron whispered into his ear behind his hand as Snape scowled.

" _Anyway_ ,.." he began again. "As much as I hate to say it you need to learn how to defend yourselves, and since Umbridge absolutely refuses to teach you how, I'm afraid that Harry and I will have no choice to do it ourselves in secret." He said.

"What!?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione exclaimed together as their mouths fell wide open.

"Are you crazy!?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes Weasley, I think we've established that already." Snape told him.

"You want _me_ to teach everyone?" Harry questioned him.

"Well maybe he's right Harry," Hermione began as she turned over to look at him. "after all you've defeated Voldemort more than once." She told him.

"Yeah but I hardly knew what I was doing most of the time and one of those times I was a baby. All I did was scream, piss myself, and wonder what the hell was going on!" he exclaimed.

"I know, but I have faith in you." His father said.

"There! You see!? If anyone can teach us how to fight Voldemort it's you Harry!" Ron cried. "Besides, we're here for you. I've got your back." He told him with a grin.

"So do I." Hermione said while smiling warmly at him before the three of them turned back around and faced Snape.

"Well I guess that means that I've got his front then." He said as Hermione giggled.

"It's just an expression!" she exclaimed.

"Alright then so it's settled. Now you three out of my sight." Snape told them as he started going back to work but glanced back down at them over his quill while they continued standing in front of his desk. "What are you still doing here? I told you that you could go." He said.

"I know Professor but since we're going to be part of a group now, we should discuss a name for it and where we're going to meet." Hermione began. "And so I was wondering if you'd like to come with us to Hogsmeade tomorrow to discuss it." She finished.

"Oh I see, now what makes you think that I have time to spend with three fifteen year olds?" he questioned her back.

"Don't you think that you could use a break?" Ron asked him. "I mean after all, every time we see you you're working. Don't you remember how to have fun?" he wondered as Snape rolled his eyes.

"Oh alright! If it'll get you three out of my sight any faster then I'll go to Hogsmeade with you!" he exclaimed as Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged smiles and high fived each other.

"Yes!" they cried.

"Now out!" Snape told them as they quickly rushed towards the door. "Oh and Granger," he began as they stopped and turned back to look at him. "thanks for not listening to me for once." He told her as a slow grin stretched a crossed his face as Hermione smiled back and then he bowed his head before they turned to race out into the hallway and Snape continued to grin while he finished his work.

 _….._ _….._

Harry, Snape, Ron, and Hermione all walked down to the Three Broomsticks together. "Wow, it's been forever since I've been here." Snape began. "I used to take your mother here all the time when we were kids." He finished as they stepped inside.

"So exactly how long has it been since you've had a butterbeer then?" Harry asked him.

"Longer than I can remember." He told him as they sat down at the table together when all of a sudden a waitress walked over to them and greeted them.

"Wow, you're an interesting lot." She said.

"You're telling me." Ron said.

"So what'll it be?" the waitress questioned them.

"Four butterbeers please." Snape said before gesturing his head over to Ron. "Put it on Weasley's tab." He said.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed as Snape started laughing.

"Relax, I'm just kidding." He began. "Granger will pay for it instead." He finished gesturing his head back over to Hermione who just simply scowled up at him and Snape started laughing again. "See? I'm not always an uptight grouch." He said.

"I'm glad you're amused." Ron said sarcastically while glaring at him as the quill magically scribbled their orders down.

"I'll be right back." The waitress told them before spinning around on her hill and turning around.

"Ron, you know I love you like a brother but you really need to lighten up a bit." Harry told him.

"Oh sure take his side! After all, like father, like son!" Ron snapped as Snape grinned and Harry started laughing.

"Boys please! We came here because we have important things to discuss remember!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Granger's right." Snape began.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione told him. "So anyway, what are we going to call ourselves?" she questioned as Harry thought about it for a few moments.

"What about Dumbledore's Army?" he suggested. "DA for short. What do you guys think?" he asked them.

"I think it sounds good." Ron agreed with a nod.

"Me too." Hermione said with a nod before looking back over at Snape. "What do you say Professor?" she asked him.

"Well I think it should have been Snape's Army since it was clearly my idea, but considering that it's three against one I'm outnumbered." He said.

"Right, so Dumbledore's Army it is then." Ron said as Hermione jotted it down when suddenly the waitress came back carrying their glasses of butterbeer and placing them in front of them. "So, now that that's out of the way, where are we going to meet?" she asked them.

"Shut up Granger!" Snape hissed inside a whisper and waited until the waitress walked away to explain himself. "We're not supposed to be doing this remember?" he questioned.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"That's alright, but it just so happens that I already have our meeting place worked out." He told her while picking up his glass.

"Where's that?" Ron asked him.

"I'll explain later." Snape told him.

"Alright a toast to DA!" Ron exclaimed with a grin as he raised his glass and bumped it together with Harry's and Hermione's before they all turned to look over at Snape.

"Oh, alright!" he cried with a roll of his eyes before grinning and bumping his own glass against theirs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; The Letter

 _Thanks guys! And thanks Nick I'm glad I surprised you! You aren't in relation to Nick Carter are you? JK LOL! I'm a HUGE fangirl of his! (hence why I created The Dragons since they were modeled after the Backstreet Boys. Fun fact for anyone who didn't already know) Anyway I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and (hopefully) your holiday season! Here's the next chapter!_

After they had finished their butterbeers Snape led them back to Hogwarts and down a corridor where they had never been before. "Here we are." He told them as they stopped right in front of a wall.

"It's a wall." Ron said bluntly.

"You're very observant Weasley I'll give you that. But you have to remember that not everything is always what it seems in the wizarding world." He told him when all of a sudden a door slowly and magically appeared in front of them.

"It's the room of requirement isn't it?" Hermione questioned as she turned to look up at him. "I've read about it before in Hogwarts A History." She said.

"That's a surprise." Snape said sarcastically.

"What's the room of requirement?" Harry asked her.

"It's a secret room that only appears when you need it." His father told him.

"That explains why we never found it before then, because up till now we never really needed it." Ron said. "There's one thing I don't get though. Why are you doing this for us? I mean I know you want to help Harry because he's your son. But why us?" he asked glancing up at him.

"Because you are Harry's best friends and I know that you want to protect him as much as I do." He replied as they continued looking at each other for another few moments. "Well? Are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you going to go in?" he questioned.

"That depends." Ron began. "Will a toilet appear if I'm in desperate need of it?" he asked him as he shook his head and rolled his eyes before turning around and walking away. "What did I say!?" he exclaimed looking back over at his friends who both of them busted out laughing. "What!?" Ron cried again.

 _…._

Later on that evening after Harry had dinner, Hedwig returned with a letter clamped under her beak that he assumed was from his mother. He quickly snatched it up and tore it open. However even though it was addressed from his mother, it wasn't written in her handwriting. For as soon as it had unfolded inside his hands, Harry realized that it had been from his other father's James. There was however a quick note from his mother on the top of it that had said;

 _Dear Harry,_

 _This is all I could find._

 _Love, Mum_

That's when suddenly Snape walked over to their table. "Did you find anyone who wants to join yet?" he questioned him and Ron and Hermione.

"Just a few." Ron began. "Although one of them is my little sister and the other two are my brothers besides Luna." He told him as Snape made a disgusted face and winced.

"I was just starting to get used to _you_." He began. "Now I have to put up with three more Weasleys." He said.

"So? I've got to put up with you! We're even!" Ron exclaimed.

"So anyway Harry what are you reading?" Snape asked.

"It's some letter from his mother. Or rather it's from his father, his other father, but his mother gave it to him." Ron replied as Snape raised his eyebrows.

"That's interesting, I didn't know that you changed your name to Harry." He told him.

"That's alright, all it is is a newspaper article about Prince Artie that mentions my father possibly being a long lost distant relative of him. It doesn't mention anything about having royal blood himself." Harry said.

"I missed something, why do you believe that you're royal?" his father wondered.

"Didn't you ever see a picture of Artie?" Ron began before taking the article and pointing to the picture of the prince. "Look, he looks _exactly_ like Harry! Lightning scar and everything!" he told him as a blank look grew on Snape's face while he looked down at the picture of the prince who was now smiling for the cameras and waving before proudly placing his hands upon his hips. Lights continued to flash as activity at the castle continued on behind him.

"But that's impossible." Snape said while widening his eyes. "Nobody's ever survived the killing curse before Lily and Harry." He said.

"Correction." Ron began. "Nobody has actually been _known_ for surviving the curse besides Harry and his mother." He finished.

"Look guys. It really doesn't matter." Harry began. "I have a lot on my mind and right now I just want to go to bed. I have far more things to worry about right now besides the fact of whether I'm a prince or not." He finished as he started to stand up.

"But it's not even nine o'clock yet." Snape said.

"I know, but I'm tired. Goodnight, I'll see you guys in the morning." Harry said before he turned around and walked away.

"Poor Harry, he's got to worry about Voldemort, Umbridge, _and_ the truth about his family history." Hermione began. "I don't blame him for being upset." She said while breathing a heavy sad sigh.

"Alright you two I need you to do me a favor alright? I've got some work to do and I want you to keep an eye on him and make sure that he's alright." Snape said as Ron nodded.

"Don't worry Snape, we're here for you both." He told him.

"Thank you Ronald Weasley, for everything." He said before turning around and following Harry out of the room.

"I think he's finally starting to come around." Ron began. "it's not very often that he calls me by my first name, although he called me by my full name like Mum does when she's pissed at me, but hey,.. it's a start." He said.

"I think it's because he's finally starting to realize that whether or not he actually wants to admit it, he needs friends just like we do. Well, we better finish eating. Then we'll go see how Harry's doing." Hermione said when suddenly Ginny walked over to their table and sat down next to Ron.

"Hey guys where's Harry?" she asked them.

"He went to bed early. He really isn't feeling to good." Ron told her with a shake of his head.

"Oh, I see." She began. "Well is it true that he's a prince?" she asked him.

"We don't know yet, but if he isn't, he's quite a ringer for this bloke." Ron told her as he showed her the article.

"Wow," she began as she took it from his hands. "Artie really _does_ look like him. I wonder what would happen if he and Harry met each other." She said as she handed it back to him while Ron and Hermione continued eating their dinner.

"We'll never know. He died over a hundred years ago." Ron told her before promising her that he would let her know when the first DA meeting was. Ginny thanked him before quickly rushing back to her seat, while Ron and Hermione silently hoped and prayed that they would find more students willing to join them before finishing their dinner and turning around to leave the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Meeting

 _Sorry it's been like a week since I've posted anything but I've been extremely busy with family during the Christmas season. So anyway, here's the next chapter and I really hope you enjoy it!_

Harry started tossing and turning inside his bed. This time he was having another nightmare. This time it was about Voldemort taking control of his body and making him do horrible things to his friends and family just by thinking about it. That's when suddenly Harry woke up to his scar burning and throbbing in pain. He felt cold sweat running down his forehead and his heart pounding against his chest.

That's when he caught sight of Ron and Hermione standing at the foot of his bed glancing down at him with very concerned and worried looks on their faces. "Harry what happened?" Hermione asked him anxiously.

"It's getting worse, I dreamt that Voldemort possessed me." He told her while rubbing his eyes.

"I hate saying this but we should get his father." Ron said. "After all, we did promise him that we would look after him and let him know if anything happened to him." He told Hermione as she nodded silently in agreement.

 _…._

"What are you two doing down here," Snape began as Ron and Hermione entered his office. "is Harry alright?" he wondered.

"No. He was having another nightmare about Voldemort. He said that he was taking control of his mind and making him hurt us." Ron told him.

"Listen Professor these dreams that Harry keeps having, they're not really dreams are they?" Hermione questioned.

"What do you mean? Of course they are. They're not really happening, I mean Harry would never actually hurt us would he?" Ron wondered.

"Actually, surprisingly enough you're both right. Harry might not really be controlling you with his mind, but that doesn't mean that the dark lord isn't trying to get him too. Your friend Ms. Granger is right, these aren't dreams that Harry is having, they're visions given to him by the dark lord himself. Ever since he was a little boy I knew that they could see into each other's minds." He explained.

"I knew it, he's using the Legilimency spell." Hermione said as Snape silently nodded.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Ron wondered. "I mean, is there any way to stop it?"

"Yes, there is." Snape began. "I've got to teach him Occulumency. I was hoping that I would be able to avoid it since it's such a difficult talent to learn, but I'm afraid that now I'll have to. And since Harry is already learned the proper way to perform a patronus and how to become an animagus, I have faith that he'll be able to do it." He finished as Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Now I want you two to go off to bed. I'll start teaching Harry how to do it tomorrow after his Qudditch practice and first DA meeting. I'll also have to send his mother and godfather an owl to let them know about it. And I just wanted to thank you both for coming to let me know about it first. I've said it once and I'll say it again, Harry is very lucky to have friends like you looking out for him." He said.

"He's not the only one." Hermione told him and he wasn't sure whether or not she meant that he was looking out for her too, or they were his friends as well. Either way surprisingly enough her comment made him feel very good. "Well thank you very much Ms. Granger, I appreciate that." He told her before he watched them turn around and leave the room.

 _…._

The next morning at breakfast Ron and Hermione told Harry about what his father had said and that's when suddenly Hedwig went to go visit him with a letter from Sirius. He had written that as far as he was aware, (since he claimed to know everything about James although Harry believed that he couldn't possibly know as much as God did) James was never a prince and didn't have any royal blood, and that he should be very careful not to take things like that so seriously when Voldemort was already trying to control him.

"I guess that means that he already got my father's letter." Harry said before he finished his breakfast. All that Harry could think about that day was his first DA meeting. Not even Qudditch was distracting him from his studies as much as Dumbledore's Army was. Later on that afternoon during their free period, (Harry, Ron, and Hermione were really starting to wonder about Hagrid right now) a bunch of people met inside the room of requirement.

Of course there was Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, but there was also Neville, Luna, Cho, Fred, George, Kiara, the Patil twins, and Colin Creevey which had really surprised Harry. "Uh hullo everyone, I just have to say thank you all for coming." He began. "And I'm not really good at this so I'm going to turn things over to my dad now since this was really his idea." He finished.

"On the contrary this was _our_ idea and you're really the only one who knows what you're doing." Snape told him.

"No, I don't." Harry told him.

"Don't worry, he's just being modest." Hermione said.

"No I'm not, really I'm not! I mean you can call luck or destiny but I never knew what I was doing. I just took a chance and I nearly always had help." He began before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Look, I just don't think that I'm the man for the job. It's not like what happens in school. If you make a mistake, you can always try again tomorrow, but when you're out there facing this stuff for real, or seeing a friend being murdered right before your eyes, one wrong move and you're dead." He explained.

"Listen Harry, I know how you must feel." Hermione began as she placed a comforting hand on top of his shoulder. "But you've had more experience than us and you're our only chance of defeating Voldemort." She told him.

"Is it true then? Is he really back?" Colin questioned as Harry simply just nodded along with Ron and Hermione. "Well then, I guess we better get started." He said as Ron and Hermione grinned before turning to look up at Snape who grinned back down at them and winked.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Into The Forest

 _I'm so sorry that it has been such a long time but I was busy with Christmas and playing with my new things. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I am so sorry for the delay that was partly due to writer's block, I'll admit it. By the way, it starts getting really interesting in this chapter!_

 _Ps. A Very Happy Harry New Year will premiere on Friday!_

Harry couldn't believe how many problems he had on his hands. For one, he was now partly in charge of a secret club that meant he and his father would both get into trouble for if he got caught. He couldn't possibly imagine how his father would feel if he lost his job and then would have to face his wife and other four children as well as having to look Harry in the eyes afterwards. Harry was also worried about this morning's paper where Bellatrix Lestrange's escape had made the front page.

Besides just having escaped from Azkaban and being the only known female death eater, she was also cousins with Harry's own godfather Sirius Black. That morning along with the Daily Prophet newspaper, Hedwig had also brought him a letter from Sirius telling him that he was coming back because he had something very important to tell him. Harry had guessed that this had something to do with the fact of his suspected royal heritage.

As if he wasn't worried enough, Harry now had piles of homework, was already falling behind in his Qudditch training, (and he had his first game coming up in a couple of weeks) and couldn't seem to get the concept down of his occlumency lessons. No matter what he did he just couldn't prevent his father from entering his mind, and not only did he see Harry's memories of when he first discovered the Mirror of Erised and his first Qudditch victory, but he also saw how much he liked Cho Chang and how much Ginny was upset when he had asked her to the Yule Ball instead of her.

If Harry thought that very thought made him feel like a complete and utter asshole, that was nothing compared to what was about to happen next. For although Harry had found another person who believed him about Voldemort's return, it cost him his freedom. For now Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind bars in Azkaban leaving Umbridge now in charge of the school. Harry was now more pissed off than ever.

He knew how she felt about Sirius and if she ever caught sight of him there was no doubt in his mind that he would be in danger. Not only that but she believed that all dragons were monsters and that they didn't deserve to live, which made him think about Cobalt and the other dragons' safety. Harry knew that he had to do something to stop Sirius from coming after him, even if it meant sneaking out in the middle of the night and running away. He would have to go after him himself. He didn't want to lose another friend or family member, and he wouldn't allow it to happen if he could help it.

So that night after everyone was asleep Harry took Cowboy with him into the Black Woods transforming into a stag so he would be unrecognizable to everyone except for his faithful companion who could tell by his scent. As he passed by Hagrid's hut (and Jasper the feliger) that's when it suddenly occurred to him that he wasn't supposed to be there. However since he was now technically a deer, he didn't really see it as breaking the rules since it didn't apply to the wild animals that were inside the forest.

All of a sudden Cowboy came to a complete halt and started to growl as all of his fur stood up on their ends. Harry wanted to comfort him and ask him what was wrong before he had remembered that he couldn't. However he soon realized that he didn't have to. For right then a young girl hopped down from out of the tree in front of them. At least he thought it was a girl since she was hidden underneath a red cloak, but he didn't know for sure until she raised her head and lifted her hood.

Harry couldn't believe it, she was the prettiest girl that he had ever seen. Even more beautiful than Cho. She had long red hair tied up in two braids with matching red bows on the ends of them. She also had brown eyes, rosy cheeks, and freckles on either sides of them. That's when he realized exactly who she had reminded him of; Ginny Weasley. Except she appeared to be a few years younger than her and closer to Eve's age although she did look a couple of years older than her.

The girl removed a dagger from her pocket and pointed it at Harry. "I'm sorry, I really don't want to do this, but my brother and I will starve if I don't." she said when Harry quickly transformed back into himself.

"Wait don't! I'm not really a deer!" he cried waving his hands around in front of her. The girl widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Artie?" she questioned him with astonishment. "Is it really you? I thought you were dead." She said.

"I am." Harry began before quickly shaking his head. "I mean I'm not Artie, I'm Harry. Harry Snape. Although my birth name was Harry Potter." He told her.

"Are you really Harry Potter? The promised wizard savior?" she questioned him as he quickly nodded even though he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"Yeah, who are you?" he asked her.

"Emma. Emma Rose." She began before she lowered her head sheepishly. "Princess Emma." She mumbled quietly under her breath as if she was ashamed of her title.

"You mean you're actually a princess?" Harry asked her with bewilderment and disbelief.

"Yes but please don't tell anybody." She told him.

"Why not? I have a little sister who would love to meet you and would literally do anything to be in your shoes." He told her.

"Really? What's her name?" she asked him.

"Evangeline, but we all call her Eve or Evie. Usually Eve though." He replied.

"Well tell her that I would do anything in the world to switch places with her! I hate being a princess!" she spat.

"Why?" Harry asked her anxiously with concern as it looked as if the young girl was about to cry.

"Everything is decided for me! I'm not even supposed to really be here. My grandmother's the queen and she would have a hissy fit if she found out that I left our realm! But I couldn't help it! Ever since my parents died I've been having to look after my younger brother Prince Lucas. My grandmother says that she loves us and cares about us but I personally think that she's way too busy governing Saratopia to even pay me and my brother the slightest bit of attention! And if that's what it means to be queen than I'd rather be a servant girl!" she snapped.

"Wait a minute," Harry began. "what did you say?" he asked her.

"I said that I'd rather be a servant girl thank you very much!" she cried sarcastically before turning her back towards him and folding her arms.

"No, I mean about Saratopia." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"Listen Harry," she began before taking a deep breath and turning back around to face him and sighing heavily. "you seem like a really nice boy and I'm very glad to have met you, but my parents always taught me that I should never trust strangers no matter how friendly they seem." She told him sadly before she turned back around and ran away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; The Erkling

The next morning at breakfast, Harry told Ron and Hermione all about the girl that he had met inside the woods. "Let me get this straight," Ron began. "While Hermione and I were fast asleep, you snuck out into the middle of the night and met a princess." He said with disbelief.

"I already told you Ron, she wasn't _just_ a princess. She was _the_ princess. The princess of Saratopia. And please keep your voice down, if my father finds out that I broke the rules, I'll be grounded until I'm an adult." Harry said.

"Uh yeah, right now I think that's the least of your worries mate." Ron said as he pointed behind him where Umbridge was now standing and gulped trembling with fright. Harry already knew why he was acting like that before he turned around.

"I knew it! I knew you were no good the moment I heard you spreading lies about Cedric Diggory's death!" she exclaimed as Harry gritted his teeth trying very hard with all of his might not to lose control of his temper.

"They weren't lies!" he spat angrily as he narrowed his eyebrows and glared at her.

"You really expect me to believe that a boy who deliberately broke the rules and got out of bed in the middle of the night just to meet a princess is telling the truth?" she questioned him as Harry quickly shut his mouth and fell silent.

"No, but I do." A familiar voice said as Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly turned their heads to see Snape walking up to them.

"Well yes, you would wouldn't you. Let me tell you Severus, that doesn't mean very much coming from an ex death eater." She told him with a quick shake of her head.

"Maybe not." Snape began. "But if Harry really is a prince, then pretty soon there will be very little that you can do about it." He told her as Umbridge simply scoffed at him.

"Hmph!" she cried before she quickly spun on her heel and stormed away.

"Thanks." Harry said as his father sat down beside him.

"You're welcome, but I thought that Dumbledore told you that the Black Woods were strictly forbidden to all of the students?" he questioned.

"He did." Harry replied while hanging his head sheepishly.

"Then why did you ignore his orders?" his father asked him.

"Because technically I wasn't a student anymore when I went in there, I was in my animagus form. Besides, I had Cowboy with me." He pointed out.

"That's not the point, you broke the rules and now I'm afraid that I'm going to have to punish you. So ten points from Gryffindor and you will be serving detention with me tonight." Snape told him.

"Well better you than Umbridge." Ron said.

"I don't think that she'll be bothering Harry for a while." Hermione began. "Now that she's afraid that there's a possibility that he has authority over her." She finished with a grin.

"Alright listen you three, I'm going to let you get back to eating your breakfast but I just wanted to tell you that this morning we will be working on the silencing mute potion due to the fact that an erkling is on the loose." Snape told them.

"What's an erkling?" Ron asked him.

"Oh that's right, sorry, I forgot that since that bitchy woman is in charge you haven't studied them yet. An erkling is a green slimly like elf creature that lures children away from their protectors with their song so that they can eat them." he explained as Ron gulped. "Don't worry Weasley, they usually go after children under thirteen. However, I still want you all to be prepared." He told them before he got up from the table and left the room with all three of them watching him.

 _…._

As today was Saturday, a day that Harry usually enjoyed going into Hogsmeade with his friends, he found an awful lot was still riding on his mind. For one thing, he couldn't stop thinking about Emma and his possible relation with her, and for two, he was feeling very guilty about the argument that he had had with Eve earlier that day. For now that his first Qudditch game (he won against Ravenclaw) had come and gone, and they were getting ready for their annual Halloween celebrations in the castle, his mother and brothers and sisters had returned.

Harry had carelessly mentioned to his little sister the fact that he had met a princess who had told him that she knew a prophecy about him. Of course this made the nine year old little girl very jealous and envious of him and she told him that she was sick and tired of everything good that always happens to him, and the he yelled back at her that he was too and he wished that he could trade places with her, then he hollered for her to get out of his life and leave him alone.

Harry had never had such anger boil inside him before. Not even at Umbridge, and to make matters worse, it was against somebody that he had really loved although he didn't always admit it. Eve had burst into tears and ran away into the woods and he hadn't seen her the rest of the morning, or the afternoon for that matter. Later on that evening when it was getting close to suppertime and she still hadn't returned, Harry decided that he would take Cowboy and go out looking for her since he was starting to get really worried about her.

That's when suddenly he met Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room. "There you are!" Ron exclaimed. "We've been looking all over for you!" he cried.

"Did you find Eve?" Harry questioned them eagerly.

"Well no but_" Ron began.

"Well then I don't want to hear about it. Eve is just a little girl and all I care about now is finding her and bringing her back safe and sound. Who knows what kind of trouble she can get into, especially since she's all by herself!" Harry exclaimed as he and his dog started walking towards the portrait hole.

"Wait Harry, we just wanted to tell you that Hagrid's back!" Hermione called after him as she raced towards him. "Besides, you can't go out there all alone!" she cried as Harry stopped and looked at her.

"I don't have a choice Hermione, Eve needs me. I didn't mean what I said, and I don't even know why I said it. Tell my father not to worry about me alright? I'll have her back with me before you know it. And Cowboy won't let anything happen to either of us," he began as he glanced down at his dog and grinned. "Will you boy?" he questioned him as the tiny dog barked and wagged his tail while glancing back up at him before they turned around and ran away.

"Now what?" Ron wondered.

"We go get Professor Snape." Hermione told him.

"But we can't! Snape will kill Harry if he finds out that he disobeyed him again!" he exclaimed as Hermione took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"To be honest, I'm more worried about what'll happen to Harry and Eve if we _don't_ tell on them." She said.

"Hermione's right Ron, it's the only way to protect them." Ginny said as he nodded in silent agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; Sirius' Return

"Professor Snape!" Hermione cried as she, Ron, and Ginny ran inside his office breathing frantically.

"What are you three doing in here on a Saturday?" he asked them glancing up from his quill. "I would have thought that you would be down in Hogsmeade by now. And where's Harry?" he questioned.

"That's the reason why we came down here Professor." Hermione began. "Harry's gone. He went out looking for Eve." She said as she started explaining everything that had had happened that morning between the two siblings. An anxious and worried expression grew onto his face before he slowly started to stand up.

"I've got to go find them." He began. "You three are coming with me. If anybody can find Harry you can. And once we find him, we should find Eve as well. Hermione, you recently got yourself a dog haven't you?" he questioned her as she, Ron, and Ginny stared at him with widened eyes and complete and utter bewilderment. For they had never once had heard him call her by her first name before. "Well? Don't you?" he questioned her again.

"Well, yes_" she began once she had found her voice again. "but_"

"Good." Snape interrupted. "We'll use him to track down their scent. Now come on, let's go." He told them before he headed towards the door before stopping to look back over his shoulder at them who were still staring at him with awe. "What?" he asked them. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that? We don't have any time to lose. I've still got to talk to Harry's mother and we have to find my kids before the erkling finds them." He said.

"But what if it finds us first!?" Ron exclaimed in a high pitched squeal.

"Listen, I'm not going to let anything happen to any of you. Alright? You're safe with me, I promise. And if I'm lying I'll never assign another homework assignment again." He told them with a grin as they all exchanged shocked glances. "See, I'm serious. Now let's go." He told them before all three of them nodded with agreement before rushing out the door.

 _….._

"Severus? What are you doing here? Where's Harry? And I haven't been able to find Eve anywhere." Lily said when they finally made it to the edge of the woods.

"I know, that's why we're here. Harry's friends are here to help me find them. I want you to stay here with Tobey and the twins. That way you won't make the situation worse." He said as she just simply nodded.

"Alright, just be careful Severus." She told him before Buddy barked and sprinted into the woods as everyone chased after him.

"That's it Buddy good boy!" Hermione cried convinced that he had either had Harry's or Eve's scent, or possibly even Cowboy's since Harry had took him with him. Meanwhile Harry and his own dog were still busily searching for Eve. Every so often they would stop and Harry would call her name through his hands on the top of his lungs. He glanced down at Cowboy who started to whimper while turning his head away from him.

Harry bent down and picked him up hoisting him tightly inside his arms. "I'm scared Cowboy, I would have thought that we would have found her by now." He said as he continued carrying his precious pooch further along the path. The dog continued to whimper before starting to shake and tremble with fright. "What's wrong boy, do you smell something?" Harry asked him when all of a sudden he heard his little sister start to scream.

He placed Cowboy back down on the ground beside him before he started to run. "I'm coming Eve!" he shouted when suddenly he came to a complete and sudden halt. Cowboy stopped behind him. For Harry saw his sister standing out in front of him with her back up against a tree. She was even more scared than he and Cowboy were combined. For two yellow glowing eyes appeared out of the darkness. Harry withdrew his wand and raised it into the air waiting like a cobra getting ready to strike. He knew that he would do anything in the world to protect her, even if that meant sacrificing his own life.

However that's when suddenly a big black shaggy dog appeared out of the bushes. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and stored his wand away. "Oh, hullo Sirius." He began. "I thought that you were an erkling." He said as Eve quickly turned to look at him while scrunching up her face in confusion.

"What's an erkling?" she asked him. "And who's Sirius, who are you talking to?" she questioned him while he pointed to the great big black dog that now sat down in front of them.

"Him. He's our godfather." He explained.

"Yeah right, a dog is our godfather. What's our godmother, a goldfish!?" she exclaimed.

"He's not really a dog, he's an animagus like me. That means he can turn into a dog whenever he wants to." Harry explained when all of a sudden sure enough Sirius transformed before their eyes. Eve gave a sudden gasp of astonishment while Sirius smiled and waved at her. Harry just simply looked at him not really sure what he wanted to say to him when all of a sudden he broke out of his trance at the sound of Buddy barking.

He turned his head to see his father running over to him followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Buddy stopped beside Cowboy as Snape rushed over to Eve and hoisted her up inside his arms before planting a kiss on her cheek while he hugged her tightly. "Oh Eve, thank Heaven you're alright." He said before he turned to look at Harry. "I suppose I should be angry at you, but the truth is that I'm just glad that you're both safe." He said.

"Yeah, so what? That doesn't mean that Sirius is. That's the whole entire reason that I came out here in the first place before I met Emma. I was trying to stop him from coming here!" he exclaimed as a strange look fell a crossed Sirius' face.

"Emma? Do you mean Princess Emma?" he asked her as Harry nodded.

"Yeah, did you know her?" he asked him.

"No, but she is my great, great, great, great grandmother. You couldn't have possibly met her, she lived hundreds of years ago." Sirius replied with a shake of his head.

"But I did. She told me that she was the princess of Sartopia, and she mistook me for Prince Arthur McKnight." He said.

"That's impossible." Sirius whispered with another shake of his head. "The only way to get through time is with a time turner, and they weren't invented until after her time." He said.

"Please Sirius!" Harry pleaded. "It doesn't matter how she got here! All that matters is that you shouldn't be!" he exclaimed.

"Yes I should." Sirius began with a nod. "You have questions, and they deserve answers." He told him.

"You mean you know whether or not Harry is a prince?" Ron asked him as he nodded again.

"Yes I do. And I regret to inform you that Harry is not." He said.

"Then why does everyone think that, and why do he and Artie look so much alike?" Ron asked him.

"Follow me, and I'll tell you all about it." Sirius said before he transformed back into a dog and trotted away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; Through The Portal

 _Thanks guys! It's really hard to believe it but we already passed the middle and there are only a few chapters left until Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts begins. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_

Snape carried Eve along the path while everyone else followed Sirius. "Listen Eve, I'm really sorry about what I said before, I really didn't mean it." Harry told her.

"It's alright Harry, I forgive you." She told him as they exchanged warm and loving smiles.

"Wow Harry, your sister does have a good side to her after all." Ron said as Eve giggled.

"I told you so." Harry said. "She really isn't that bad when you really get to know her." He told him.

"Maybe so, but I think I'll keep the one I've got." Ron said as he and Ginny exchanged glances and grins.

"Daddy?" Eve questioned while looking up at her father's face.

"Yes sweetheart?" he asked her back.

"Can you please put me down? I want to walk with Harry and everyone else." She said.

"Wow, what a day." Ron began. "First Snape calls Hermione by her first name, and now this." Ron said while Snape set his daughter down beside him and she quickly grabbed ahold of Harry's hand.

"Oh come on Weasley, you knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later. I mean, now that we're friends and everything." Snape told him with a grin.

"What?" Hermione asked him feeling her voice crack while she blinked away her tears.

"You heard me Granger and don't ask me to repeat it again. And don't start getting all emotional on me either." He told her with a roll of his eyes. "Because I already told you that I don't want the whole wizarding community finding out that I've gone soft! And furthermore_" he began but what came next Harry never found out because that's when Hermione threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Professor." She whispered. "For everything." She told him as he smiled warmly at her.

"You're welcome." He told her as he hugged her back for a few moments before pushing her away. "Alright that's enough now get off of me!" he snapped while Ron grinned at him and shook his head while stifling a laugh. "And what are _you_ laughing at?" he questioned him.

"Nothing. It's just that some things never change." He said before they continued on their way. "At least we have Snape on our side now though." He added when all of a sudden they came to a stop as Sirius led them to the clearing of the woods.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione wondered with a sniff as she rubbed her eyes and nose.

"He must be leading us to Hogsmeade." Harry said.

"No he's not." Snape began. "He's taking us to the graveyard." He finished as Ron gulped and looked nervously up at him.

"Graveyard?" he questioned him shakily.

"I didn't know there was a graveyard at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"I don't like graveyards, Tobey says that's where all the evil spirits hangout." Eve said looking as if she might cry herself.

"Don't worry Evie, Tobey was just making that up to scare you. Good ghosts hangout there too." Harry reassured her.

"Oh yeah, bet that will make her feel _loads_ better!" Ron exclaimed sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Uh Professor," Hermione began as she looked up at Snape who glanced back down at her. "why is Sirius taking us to the graveyard?" she wondered.

"Because, he's taking us to Prince Arthur's grave." He replied.

"But why is he doing that for!?" Ginny inquired. "After all, we have a nine year old little girl with us!" she cried as Snape rolled his eyes.

"Do I _really_ have to explain _everything_ to you people!? Weren't you paying any attention at all during your history of magic class!? Arthur's gravesite is a portal!" he exclaimed.

"A portal?" Harry questioned him. "What's a portal?"

"It's like a portkey only it enchants an entire area and not a specific object." Hermione told him.

"Well done Granger, ten points to Gryffindor." Snape told her with a grin as she beamed proudly at him.

"So wait a minute, does that mean that Sirius is taking us to Saratopia?" Ron asked as Snape nodded at him.

"Indeed it does." He told him.

"Well I guess that explains how the princess got here then." Ron said.

"Yes apparently it does. I didn't know that witches and wizards from the past could travel through it without instantly turning into dust since they are considered dead in this world, but obviously they can." Snape said.

"Well, I guess if it means that I'm going to meet a real live princess, then I'll go." Eve said as Snape smiled down at his daughter.

"That's my brave little girl." He told her before they continued on their way. Eve clung to Harry's hand and stuck close to his side as they entered the graveyard.

"Harry I'm scared. I changed my mind. I don't think I want to go there after all." She said.

"It's alright Eve, I'm your big brother. And I won't let anything happen to you I promise." Harry assured her.

"Me neither." Hermione said.

"Neither will I." Ginny said while smiling warmly down at her.

"That's right, all of us have got your back." Ron told her with a grin when all of a sudden the scenery around them changed. Eve shut her eyes tightly shielding herself from the bright light trying to enter them.

"Am I dead yet?" she questioned nervously.

"Of course not! Far from it! Look!" Ron exclaimed as she slowly opened one eye before the other. All of them stood in amazement and wonder at the magical land they were now standing in. Harry couldn't remember ever seeing a more beautiful land in all of his life. He was surrounded by green grass with a clear bright blue sky above them. There was also a lake that reminded him of the Black Lake except for the fact that its waters where bright blue and shinning and shimmering with what appeared to be actual crystals in front of the castle.

All of them tilted their heads back and looked up at the sky as they heard a mighty and powerful screech. A phoenix was soaring above their heads and bursting into flames. That's when suddenly Sirius transformed back into a wizard and grinned at them. "Welcome to Saratopia." He told them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; The Princess of Saratopia

"I can't believe it! We're _actually_ here!" Eve exclaimed as she watched a tiny little golden fairy fly out in front of her face fluttering her wings. A wide and bright smile stretched a crossed her face.

"Right, so now that we're here what are we supposed to do next?" Ron questioned.

"I want to go meet the princess!" Eve hollered on the top of her lungs excitedly accidentally scaring the fairy away. "Woops," she began before placing her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry little fairy, please come back!" she cried before she started chasing after it.

"Oh no, not again." Harry muttered under his breath before he ran after her. "Eve wait!" he called as his father, Ron, and Hermione ran after him. Eve continued running after the fairy before she bumped into something or rather someone blocking her path.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The other little girl, a few years older than her began. "please excuse me." She said while Eve turned to look at her.

"Are you Princess Emma?" she asked her.

"That depends, who wants to know?" the other girl questioned her.

"Evangeline Snape. But I rather be called Eve." She said.

"Eve? Wait a minute, your Harry's little sister aren't you?" she questioned when suddenly everyone else finally caught up to them.

"Evangeline Faith Snape!" her father scolded her. "How many times do your mother brother and I have to tell you not to go running off!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry Daddy, but I think I just met the princess. You are the princess aren't you?" Eve questioned the other little girl eagerly who somberly nodded at her. "I knew it!" she cried. "I always wanted to be a princess! Where's the boy who looks like Harry?" she asked her.

"He's dead. He died a few years ago, and I think it would be better if you all just went home." She replied.

"No, not until we get answers." Harry told her before she took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Fine, but we have to use the secret room. I don't want anybody else to know that you're here. Follow me please and be quiet." She told him before she turned around and started leading them towards the castle.

"That's funny." Ron began. "The castle looks just like Hogwarts." He finished and Harry realized that his friend was right.

 _….._

Emma's castle not only looked like their magical school on the outside, but on the inside as well. "This _is_ Hogwarts isn't it?" Harry questioned as they started climbing the staircase together.

"What's Hogwarts?" Emma asked him.

"It's where we go to school to learn magic." He replied.

"Oh." Emma began. "Good thing that my grandmother doesn't know that you're here. She's very religious and wouldn't want you talking about things like that." She explained.

"Why? You're a witch aren't you?" Ron asked her but she just simply shook her head.

"No I'm not, but my older brother Artie was. In fact it was for that very reason that earned him his scar." She explained as they reached the landing.

"That means that Prince Arthur was a muggleborn like you Hermione." Ron said glancing over at her.

"Yeah, remember we learned about it in history of magic." Hermione told him.

"What?" Emma questioned him.

"A muggleborn, a witch or wizard that was born into a nonmagical family." He explained.

"Oh yeah, right." She said while leading them down the hallway. "Yeah that was Artie alright, and that made our uncle very angry and jealous of him." She said.

"Why?" Ginny asked her before they came to a sudden halt in front of a wall and a door magically appeared in front of it.

"The room of requirement." Harry whispered widening his eyes with astonishment and disbelief before the princess led them inside.

"Because before Artie was born, he was the only wizard in our family." She explained while shutting the door behind them. "Not only that, but he hated the fact that he and his nephew were raised by regular people, or muggles if you'd like to call them. It completely embarrassed him, so he tried killing Artie when he was a year old, but for some strange reason he couldn't." she said.

"That sounds like Voldemort." Harry said.

"Uncle Henry only found out later that it was due to the fact that there was a whole prophecy about him. He would become a dragon slayer and ridding the world of all evil and darkness, personally sent here by God." She said.

"So what happened next?" Ron asked her.

"Uncle Henry was now even angrier than ever. He couldn't understand why he couldn't kill a helpless infant, so he attacked the castle threatening to burn it down, but luckily our parents stopped him before he got a chance to,.." she began before she paused. "that was right before he killed them." She finished while lowering her head and trying to hide the fact that a tear was rolling down her cheek.

"That sounds _exactly_ like Voldemort." Harry began. "Oh Emma, I'm so sorry. I know how you feel. My own father was murdered when I was your brother's age." He told her.

"So how did he die then?" Ron asked her as she sniffed and quickly rubbed her eyes.

"Well when Artie turned seventeen years old, he vowed to make the prophecy come true once and for all. The only difference was that not only was he now a dragon slayer, but he was a dragon master and he could control them just by thinking about it. Anyway, after he successfully slayed our uncle's dragon right after he tried to kill me, he promised himself that he would kill Henry once and for all and finally get rid of the darkness. However that angered our uncle even more and he caused a thunderstorm to appear. Artie and his dragon were struck dead by his lightning bolt and fell into the lake. His body was never recovered." She said.

"That's awful." Harry said.

"I know. Artie was never able to make the prophecy come true, and it looked like all hope was lost. That was until recently when I heard another one was made about a baby boy that looked like him being born in the end of July. A boy by the name of Harry Potter." She told him as they looked deeply into one another's eyes. "That's you Harry. You're our only hope now of defeating the darkness and finishing what my brother started before he lost his life. He was ready to be king. Now you must be the one to take his place instead." She explained.

"But I'm not really a prince. I don't have any royal blood." Harry said.

"So what? Nobody else has to know that. You don't have any idea how much my heart filled up with hope when we first met. For one second I believed that my brother was still alive. If you fooled me there's no doubt in my mind that you'll be able to fool everyone else." She told him as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; Don't Stop Believing

 _Thanks a lot for all of your feedback guys! I know I sort of strayed way further from the original plot than I intended, but I'm glad you are enjoying it so far! It's about to get back to the original story (for the most part) and once again probably be a little bit longer than I thought. So anyway, hope you enjoy it!_

Everyone looked over at Harry unaware of the fact that Eve had rushed out of the door behind them until they heard the door slam shut. "Oh no, Eve!" Snape cried when he had finally realized that she was gone and tried to chase after her but Harry quickly grabbed ahold of his arm.

"No don't, let me talk to her." He said before he turned over to look at Princess Emma. "Listen Emma, I really wish that I could help you. I mean I would love to become king, but I love my family and friends more, and I can't just abandon them." He told her as she somberly nodded at him.

"I understand." She told him before he sprinted out the door and on top of what he had known to be Gryffindor tower. Eve stood there hunched over the edge while breaking into a fit of sobs.

"Evie, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked her but she just simply shook her head and sniffed. "Please?" he questioned. "I want to explain." He said.

"What's to explain? You're leaving me and the rest of your family behind. Just like I always knew you would." She said sadly.

"Eve listen_" Harry began but she continued on.

"I mean, I can't say that I don't blame you. After all, how often do you get to become a king or queen or even a prince or princess? It's basically a chance of a lifetime, and I wouldn't expect you to turn it down." She said as Harry took a deep breath and sighed before slowly walking over to her.

"Listen, a few years ago after Mum lost baby Gianna, Tobey and I had a very good conversation. At first he blamed her death on himself since he had wished the baby would have turned out to be a boy, but after I told him that it wasn't, he told me that he still felt very upset and guilty about it. And do you know what I told him?" he asked her as she shook her head and turned over to look at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No, what?" she asked him.

"That we still had each other. Because brothers and sisters stick together no matter what. And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He told her as he flashed her a warm smile.

"Really?" she questioned him eagerly. "Cross your heart and hope to die stick a needle in your eye?" she asked him as he nodded and chuckled a little bit.

"Eve, trust me." He told her as she smiled back at him.

"Thank you Harry, I love you." She told him.

"I love you too. Now c'mon, let's go back home." He said before he bent down and picked her up. "Wow, you're getting heavy." He told her as he adjusted his grip before kissing her cheek and carrying her away.

 _…._

Lily wrapped her arms tightly around her son as they all came back through the woods. That is, everyone except for Sirius. He decided to go hangout around Hogsmeade and act as a convincing friendly and loveable stray dog. "Oh Harry! I was so worried about you!" she cried showering him with hugs and kisses before she did the same to Eve and hoisted her up inside her arms. Then with one free hand she hit him a crossed his shoulder. "Never do that to me again! You scared the living daylights out of me!" she hollered while Harry simply just looked at her.

"I know Mum, I'm sorry." He began. "But you know that I had to go find Eve." He said as she nodded at him.

"Oh I realize that, and I very much appreciate it. The only thing I don't understand is where were you, and why did it take so long to find her?" she asked him.

"It's a rather long story." He replied.

"Well go ahead, I've got time. Teddy and Heather should still be napping for a little while. I've got the Weasley twins babysitting them." She said while Snape rolled his eyes at her.

"You would have been better off leaving them by themselves." He told her and even Ron had to admit that he had a point.

"Well alright, I'll tell you about it but there's some questions that I still want to have answered first." Harry said.

"Well, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to answer them, but I give you my word that I'll do my best." She said.

"Alright first question, if there truly was a seperate magical land called Saratopia, then why did the castle look so much like Hogwarts?" he asked her.

"I can answer this one." His father began before Harry turned to look over at him. "Remember how miss Granger,.. err,.. I mean Hermione told you that witches and wizards have to be very careful about what they do when they're traveling through time?" he questioned him as Harry nodded. "Well, it is my speculation that after we left Saratopia behind when you refused Princess Emma's invitation to become king, that her uncle came back and destroyed all the beautiful light and happiness just like he always intended to do." He explained.

"So you're saying that all of this is my fault." Harry realized although he had always secretly believed that Hogwarts _was_ very beautiful even if it wasn't as beautiful if it once was.

"No, I'm not. You made the right decision Harry, trust me." He began. "Besides, even though it's hundreds of years later, you can still help the prophecy come true by destroying Henry's last true descendant, his great, great, great, great, great, grandson." He said as Harry opened his mouth but before he could speak his mind, surprisingly enough, Ginny spoke it for him.

"Voldemort." She said as Snape silently nodded.

"Wow, Voldemort's family must have had this world domination thing planned out longer than we thought." Ron said.

"Listen Harry, Princess Emma was right. You really are our only hope." She told him when suddenly he felt a wave of anger strike him again.

"NO!" he hollered on the top of his lungs as Hermione took a step back from him while her bottom lip began to quiver. "Why the hell is it always up to me!? Look, Prince Arthur and I may look alike, we may even have similar personalities and life stories. But the truth is that neither one of us asked for this, and it just isn't fair!" he cried.

"I know Harry, but what about everyone in Dumbledore's Army? What about Dumbledore himself, and your parents and the rest of your family and friends? We're all counting on you and we all believe in you!" she told him.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm sorry then but it looks like I left all of you with false hope." He told her before he turned around and stormed away as a flood of tears started streaming down her cheeks before she turned around and ran away in the opposite direction.

"Oh dear, that didn't go well at all." Lily said with a shake of her head before exchanging glances with her husband who took a deep breath.

"You take Harry and I'll go catch up with Hermione." He told her as they silently nodded in agreement.

 _…._

Snape found Hermione sitting on the bench out in the courtyard staring down at the ground while she continued to sob. He cleared his throat to let her be aware of his presence. Hermione gasped as she quickly turned to look up at him. "It's alright, it's just me." He assured her. "Can I talk to you a second?" he asked her as she nodded at him and sniffed before turning her head back away from him.

Snape sat down next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"No." she muttered as he reached out and placed his hand on top of hers.

"C'mon, I probably know you better than I know anybody else in my class. And I know that Hermione Granger is way too clever to think that one of her best friends in the whole entire world doesn't want to be her friend anymore." He told her while rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb but she just simply shook her head and sniffed before wiping away her tears.

"It isn't that, Harry's right. It shouldn't always be up to him. He didn't choose to have a prophecy written about him, he didn't choose any of this." She told him.

"No, that's true you're right." He began. "But there is something that he did choose, his friends. And he chose very wisely on that part if I might add. And I really can't believe I'm saying this, but you really have made a believer out of me. I believe that there isn't anything that the three of you can't do if you all put your minds to it." He told her as she turned back over to look at him with a look of shock and bewilderment.

"Really?" she questioned him as he just simply grinned at her.

"Oh c'mon Granger, would I really lie to you about something like that? I mean, when have you ever known me to be dishonest towards my family and friends?" he questioned her back as she smiled through her tears and sniffed again.

"Thanks Professor." She told him.

"You're welcome Granger." He told her as he smiled back at her. "But you know, you can call me Dad if you'd like. After all, you are very close and special to my son, so that makes you the same way towards me. And I know that you both will be able to work things out in the end." He told her as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "What can I say Granger, you've grown on me. Much more than that Weasley kid anyway." He said teasingly as she giggled while he planted another kiss on her cheek. "But I still love you both anyway." He told her while rubbing her back soothingly making her giggle again.

"Now c'mon, let's go back inside and find Harry before anyone finds out about this." He told her as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Alright, and don't worry,.." she began with another warm and loving smile as she took his hand and slowly got to her feet. "if anyone asks, your secret's safe with me. I'll make it look like you still hate us alright?" she questioned him as he smiled back at her.

"That's all I ask." He told her before they turned back towards the doors and headed inside the castle together.

 _Awww! Wasn't that sweet? I LOVE the fact that Snape is turning into a good friend/father figure towards Ron and Hermione! Please let me know what you think about it as well!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; Harry's First Kiss

 _Thanks guys! And I'm glad you think so, it looks like Snape has a softer side to him after all. I feel really bad for him in this next chapter though. By the way, it is almost over after all. Probably only a few more chapters left! Hope you enjoy it and don't forget A Very Happy Harry New Year comes out tomorrow!_

Harry glanced up at Cedric's photograph that hung up on the wall. That's when suddenly he felt like he wasn't alone. He quickly turned his head and saw his mother standing behind him. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." He repeated before a few moments of silence fell between them. "I lost my temper again didn't I?" he questioned her as she just simply smiled at him.

"I wasn't going to mention it, but yes. I do believe so." She told him.

"I didn't mean it. I dunno what happened, it's the same thing that happened between me and Eve. And Hermione is like another sister to me. It's just that sometimes I get so angry and I don't know why. I keep thinking it's because maybe, just maybe I'm becoming bad. I just don't understand why God is abandoning me like this." He said.

"Listen to me Harry, you're not a bad person. You're a very good person who has had bad things happen to him. But God hasn't abandoned you, He's just waiting for you to ask Him to be with you." She told him before he slowly turned back around and glanced up at Cedric.

"It just isn't fair. Why do good people like that have to die? Especially so young." He said.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I can't answer that for you." She told him with a shake of her head. "All I know is that death is part of life. But you're a good person Harry, you just need to trust God with all your heart to show you the way." She told him when all of a sudden he caught a glimpse of the picture next to Cedric's. It was a group photo of a bunch of people including his mother, godfather, and another man with short dark hair and round glasses like his.

"What's this picture of you and Dad?" he asked her. "my other dad I mean." He said.

"I know exactly what you mean Harry, and this is the group photo of the Order of the Phoenix." She told him.

"The what?" he asked her.

"The Order of the Phoenix. It was sort of like Dumbledore's Army, except we also stood for the better treatment of muggles and muggleborn witches like me and Hermione as well against Voldemort." She explained when all of a sudden they heard footsteps behind them and they quickly turned around to see Snape and Hermione standing there before them.

"Harry listen_" Hermione began.

"No you listen." He began. "I'm sorry for yelling at you before. I don't know what came over me." He told her.

"It's alright." She began with a grin. "It's going to take an awful lot more than that to ruin our friendship." She finished before she raced over to him and threw her arms around him inside a tight embrace. Lily and Severus exchanged glances and loving smiles.

 _…._

Halloween had come and gone. It was now Christmastime. Harry was doing better catching up on his homework while perfecting his Qudditch skills and coaching the DA. Although part of him still wished that he was royal, he really had felt like a huge load was lifted off his shoulders now that he really knew the truth about his heritage. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were also coming along on their patronuses. In fact so was most everyone in their group.

Even Neville, Luna, and Colin. One afternoon Harry went and found Luna inside the forest. She was looking after the thestrals for Hagrid. Ever since he had come back (from looking after his half brother Grawp) he was very busy nursing Jasper back to health so he could re-release him into the wild so Luna elected to help him out. Harry knew that Jasper had no idea how lucky he was since Cobalt in the other dragons had to live the rest of their days in captivity, even though it was in a sanctuary.

Anyway Harry had come to Luna since he still didn't have any idea what to get Cho for Christmas. He knew that Luna was one of her closest friends and he wanted to give her something special that told her how he really felt about her. "You could always get her some sweets from Honeydukes." She suggested. "Cho likes anything sweet, especially treacle fudge." She told him as he nodded and thanked her before giving one of the thestrals a pat and headed back to the castle to see if Ron and Hermione wanted to come with him.

Before he knew it, it was their last DA meeting before the holidays. Harry congratulated everyone and told them how well he thought that they were coming along and progressing. He waited until a lot of the other people had started leaving before he went to seek Cho. She was standing in front of Cedric's photograph with tears streaming down her cheeks. Harry quickly cleared his throat to let her be aware of his presence.

"Oh Harry," she began with a sniff while rubbing her eyes before turning over to look at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were there." She said.

"It's alright," Harry began. "don't worry about it." He told her before digging a small cardboard box out of his pocket. "Merry Christmas." He told her as he presented it to her.

"Oh, thank you Harry, but I didn't get you anything." She told him as she took the box away from him.

"It's alright." He reassured her. "Open it." He told her as she lifted the lid and Harry grinned when her eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Oh Harry thank you! Treacle fudge is my favorite!" she exclaimed.

"You're welcome, I'm glad that you like it." He told her.

"Sometimes I wonder," she began turning to look back over at Cedric. "if he would have known all this stuff that you and your father have been teaching us, if he would still be here." She said.

"Cedric did know this stuff." Harry assured her with a nod. "And he was really good. It's just that Voldemort was better." He told her when all of a sudden they both glanced up over their heads as they saw mistletoe magically appearing above their heads. Then they looked back at each other. Harry gulped and swallowed hard. He couldn't remember ever feeling this nervous about anything. He tightly closed his eyes and before he knew it or even had time to think about it, both of their lips were touching.

The only thing was that, he wasn't aware that not everybody had left yet. For standing right there watching the scene unfold in front of their eyes was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry's own father. A sudden look of hurt and betrayal fell a crossed his face. For all of a sudden he knew at once that his son wasn't a little boy anymore and his mind flashed back to when they first met when he was four years old. For although he knew that that was such a long time ago, he still held those memories close to his heart and thought about them all the time.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked glancing up at his emotionless yet grief stricken face. However he only glanced down at her once before looking back at Harry and Cho deciding to remain silent for once. After what seemed like hours Harry and Cho finally broke apart. Just as they were about to say goodbye and merry Christmas to one another there came a great big thud and the walls started to shake. There came a sound of shattering glass before Snape finally woke himself out of his trance and rushed over to protect his son.

"Harry!" he cried as he pushed him down to the ground and covered his body before waving over to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny gesturing for them to come over to him as well. Harry shut his eyes tightly and at once everything became silent. A few moments later he along with his father and the rest of his friends opened them. That's when they saw Umbridge standing there before them with a devilish grin on her face.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen; The Death of Umbridge

 _Alright guys! Thanks again for all of your feedback and there is only a couple of chapters left now and I can't wait to get started on my take of the Halfblood Prince! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_

"Well Severus, it looks like your boy's goose is finally cooked." Umbridge said sweetly with a grin before she grabbed ahold of Harry's ear and tugged on it tightly. Harry let out a great shriek of pain before grunting as she let go of him.

"Leave my son alone, it wasn't his idea, or any of his friends." Snape told her while glancing around at Harry and the others. "It was mine." He told her.

"Oh, I see." She began. "And just what makes you think that I'm going to allow that?" she questioned him as Harry bravely got to his feet again.

"Because he knows that I'm right about Voldemort." He told her. "He was trying to protect us and help teach us how to defend ourselves since you're not doing your job properly." He said.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Umbridge hollered on the top of her lungs before she smacked him a crossed his face. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" she shouted when all of a sudden Snape raised his wand and pointed it at her.

"How dare _you_!" he growled. "You leave my son and his friends alone, it's me you want remember?" he questioned her.

"I'm very disappointed in you Severus, throwing your lot in with them? A group of disobedient fifteen year old brats? I would have thought you would have known better!" she spat.

"That's because I love them you bitch! And they are the most remarkable children that I've ever known! Harry has not only mastered a potronus at such a young age, but he is a terrific animagus." He began while glancing over at him before looking over at Hermione. "And Miss Hermione Granger is the smartest student that I've ever taught, she might even be smarter than me." He admitted as she stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Professor." She said.

"Alright fine, you are smarter than me." He told her as she giggled before he looked over at Ron. "And Mr. Weasley well,.. two out of three isn't bad." He said with a shrug.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed.

"The point is that I've gotten to know these children really well, and I've come to love them as my own. And if you want to get to them, then you'll have to come through me first." He told her when all of a sudden Ginny stepped up beside him.

"Me too." She said as Hermione stepped next to her and narrowed her eyebrows glaring angrily at her.

"Me as well." She said before she was suddenly followed by everyone else.

"Very well, but I must say that you're a group of the stupidest children that I ever met." Umbridge said before she removed a long and shiny silver tube out of her pocket that Harry and Hermione knew to be a gun. "Oh you really didn't think I would be nice and let it be quick and painless now did you? After all, _I'm_ the one who sent the dementors after that lying scumbag and his good for nothing brother." She said before she cocked her pistol and pointed it at Harry.

"Give my love to James would you?" she questioned him as she readied her thumb back on the trigger, but before she actually had a chance to pull it Snape withdrew his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" he exclaimed when all of a sudden Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, Ginny's, and Cho's jaws all dropped at the same time Umbridge collapsed onto the ground.

"She's dead." Ron realized. "I can't believe it, you _actually_ killed her!" he cried when suddenly Harry felt as if he was about to be sick to his stomach while Snape hugged them all close to him.

"Are you all alright?" he questioned them anxiously but Harry quickly pushed him away and this time felt true sense of anger inside him as his face turned pale.

"How could you do that!?" he yelled.

"Listen Harry I had to, she would have killed you if I hadn't." his father told him calmly but that's when Harry burst into tears.

"Don't you get it!? They're going to take you to Azkaban! I already lost a father once, and now you're going to make me go through it all over again!" he cried while sobbing hysterically as tears continued pouring down his cheeks when suddenly his father wrapped his arms around him and pulled him inside his chest.

"Shh,.. calm down son." He whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. Once I explain what happened to McGonagall, she'll know that I was just doing it to protect you." He told him resting his chin on the top of his head while Harry continued sobbing inside his chest.

"But you were a death eater, she'll never believe you!" He said with a shake of his head.

"No, but she'll believe us." Hermione told him as Snape glanced back at her before back down at his son.

"She's right Harry. Everything is going to be alright, I promise you that." He whispered soothingly before kissing the top of his head and then glancing back at Hermione he held out one of his arms and wrapped it around her pulling her close to his other side while continuing to hush his son and soothe his crying while holding him tightly inside his arms just like he had always done.

 _…._

Harry stood atop Gryffindor tower hunching his body over the edge. Even though he had calmed down a little bit, he still saw Umbridge's death flash through his mind over and over again just before she was about to pull that trigger. He knew that in the back of his mind he was still thinking about his exams and working with dragons for the rest of his life after he left Hogwarts, but he just couldn't seem to shake her death from his mind. For it frightened him so badly, even if it was just done to protect him.

Harry sniffed when suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and saw Hermione standing there. "Are you alright?" she asked him anxiously while he pushed his glasses further up onto his nose and sniffed again silently nodding. "He loves you a lot you know. And I know that he would be devastated if anything ever happened to you or anyone else that's close to him." She said as he nodded again.

"I know." He spoke softly when all of a sudden he felt his mind go blank and he stared out into space.

"Harry, are you alright?" she questioned him when suddenly he collapsed onto the ground. "Harry!" she cried while quickly rushing over to him and kneeling down beside him breathing frantically. "Harry talk to me! What happened!?" she exclaimed when all of a sudden Ron knelt down beside her. "Oh Ron, I have to get him to the hospital wing!" she cried.

"What happened? What's wrong with him?" he injuired.

"I dunno, he just fainted or something." She said. "Help me get him up, once we get him down to the hospital wing, we can go talk to his father about it. I'm sure that he'll know what's wrong with him." She said while they started draping Harry over their shoulders before slowly getting to their feet and carrying him back down the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen; The Department of Mysteries

 _Thank you guys so much you're SO amazing! Once again due to time it seems like this original last chapter will have to be divided up. I'll finish it tomorrow for sure though I promise. The next one might POSSIBLY be the last chapter._

Suddenly everything went dark inside Harry's mind. He felt a sense of coldness and evilness fill his heart. He saw everything bad that ever happened to him flash through his mind. The time that Peter Pettigrew kidnapped him and tried to kill him when he was just a small child, when his grandmother and baby sister died, and even the loss of his old friend Mick Jones and Diamond the dragon still hurt him deeply.

Harry tossed and turned and screamed inside his sleep as if an invisible force was attacking him and his scar throbbed with pain. He saw that same corridor again, his hand neared the doorknob, he was just about to open it for real this time when suddenly he felt himself being shaken awake. He quickly opened his eyes and saw Ron and Hermione standing at the foot of his bed while his father sat beside him.

"Wake up son." He whispered gently while rubbing his back soothingly. "You were just having a bad dream." He reassured him.

"No I wasn't. I know where Voldemort is. He's in the department of mysteries he's going to kill Sirius." He said while his body started trembling with fright.

"Listen Harry, I know that you're upset and I don't blame you, but what if this is Voldemort just trying to use you?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't care, he's my friend and he's in danger. Besides, this is what we've been preparing ourselves for anyway remember? This is finally our time to face him once and for all." He said.

"Well then, count us in." Ron said.

"I still think this is too dangerous for you." Snape told him.

"If there's no other reason to risk your life for the ones you love and want to protect, then what good is it anyway?" Harry questioned him before he got onto his feet.

"Well then, I guess that means that I don't have any choice." His father said before he stood up next to him. "You truly are your mother's son Harry, and the bravest boy that I ever met. I'm proud to call you my son." He told him.

"Look, this is touching and all, but how exactly are we supposed to get there to rescue Sirius in the first place?" Ron wondered as Hermione just simply grinned knowingly and stifled a laugh. "What?" Ron questioned her with disbelief.

"Isn't it obvious?" she questioned him back. "We fly of course." She told him.

 _…_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Harry's father Snape all flew overhead on their thestrals. Even though it was a traumatic experience for them, Harry was glad for once that they had all seen death since it was much easier to see what they were riding. However Harry found that it was the most uncomfortable ride he had ever been on since it was such a bony creature.

Once they landed, Harry rushed right inside with the others chasing after him until they entered the building and came to a sudden and dead halt. Harry started breathing frantically while he felt his heart pounding up against his chest. "How are we going to find Sirius?" Ron asked him.

"I dunno, but we've got to think of something." Harry replied when suddenly he heard a familiar voice inside the shadows.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Harry Potter and his freaky little friends." It said as they all turned around to see Lucius Malfoy emerging out of the darkness followed by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"YOU!" Neville roared on the top of his lungs while withdrawing his wand and pointing it at her in such a fury that Harry, or anyone else for that matter had ever seen him before.

"Ah hullo Longbottom, how's Mum and Dad?" she questioned him slyly.

"Better now that they're about to be avenged!" Neville cried in which nobody had any idea what he was talking about. "Expelliarmus!" he exclaimed as Bellatrx's wand flew out of her hand and into the air. Neville leapt up into the air and caught it inside the palm of his hand. That's when suddenly something shiny and glittery caught the corner of Harry's eye behind him and found himself suddenly drawn to it.

"Alright then, if you think you're so clever by using such an elementary disarming charm, then let's see you handle this." Bellatrix began before she rushed over to Luna and grabbed ahold of her chin. "I'll just kill this precious little girl of yours than shall I?" she questioned while placing the wand to Luna's hand while the shiny glass ball that now rested inside the palm of Harry's hand began to speak.

 _"Neither one will live while the other survives."_ It said and as Harry examined it closer, he realized that it had his name written on it.

"Stupefy!" Ginny cried while pointing it square in Bellatrix's chest. That's when all of a sudden she flew backwards and hit one of the shelves that caused a bunch of glass balls to shatter. Ron turned to look at his sister with complete and utter disbelief and astonishment.

"Way to go Ginny!" he exclaimed proudly. However his sudden burst of excitement was short lived because of the fact that Bellatrix had hit the shelf with such great force that it caused the other shelves to be disturbed as well. Harry was finally awoken out of his trance and glanced back at them before dropping his ball and starting to run and telling everyone else to do so as well.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand as Neville took Luna's and Harry took Ginny's. Snape ran along beside them as tons of glass ball prophecies continued shattering behind them. Once they finally came to the end of the long corridor, Harry instantly recognized the door from his dream. Hermione quickly withdrew her wand and pointed it at the lock. "Alohomora!" she exclaimed causing the door to unlock before all five of them quickly rushed inside and then Hermione slammed the door behind them.

Everyone looked up at the empty archway that stood in front of them. At least to half of them it was empty. However Harry, Neville, and Luna could see a bright white light in front of it and heard soft little whispering going on behind it. "What is that?" Harry wondered but before his question could be answered he suddenly realized that they weren't alone and Hermione had forgotten to lock the door again.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty; Something Worth Fighting For

 _Hey guys! Thanks again for all of your feedback! And be sure to check out my profile page because I have a special message for you all! Anyway, I do believe that this is really the last chapter and I really hope that you enjoy it! You guys are SO amazing, and I love you so much that I decided to finish it before my lunchtime!_

"And just where exactly do you think that you're going?" Lucius Malfoy questioned them.

"Where's Sirius!?" Harry demanded.

"Not until you give me the prophecy Potter! I must return it to the dark lord!" Malfoy spat.

"Never!" Harry snapped back at him.

"Fine,.. be that way." Malfoy hissed. "Let's see how strong your faith is now in that precious God of yours." He said with a snap of his fingers before a bunch of death eaters appeared and held all of Harry's friends at wandpoint. Harry and his father watched them anxiously while they struggled to get away. "The prophecy Potter." Malfoy repeated holding out his hand.

"No." Harry began as he turned back to look at him. "Let them go. Or I'll smash it." He threatened.

"Ah I see, you want me to let your people go then? Well I hate to disappoint you Potter, but the only place they're going is to the other side unless you give me that prophecy." Malfoy said as the anger inside Harry broiled with every word he said when all of a sudden out of nowhere Sirius appeared.

"Get away from my godson!" he yelled before he punched him in the nose and great war between the death eaters and DA members broke out.

"Stupefy!" Ginny cried while causing one of the death eaters to become paralyzed.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron yelled at another one before their wand flew out of their hand and into his.

"Impedimenta!" Sirius shouted at his cousin Bellatrix who wound up blocking the curse instead.

"Avada Kedavra!" she exclaimed as Harry suddenly froze with fright watching in horror as the spell hit his godfather square in the chest. He watched as Sirius dropped dead and then was suddenly lifted up into the sky floating past the misty archway. Harry wanted to burst into tears, to scream,.. to kill Bellatrix. To literally kill her. That sudden urge inside of him to destroy her was growing, only he couldn't find his voice. That's when she started laughing mischievously while she began to run and Harry chased after her.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" she sung boastfully before she tripped over her shoelaces and fell to the ground. Harry quickly withdrew his wand and pointed it at her tossing and turning his head as he felt the evil presence back inside his mind.

 _"You know the spell Harry."_ it hissed.

 _"She killed him, she deserves it."_ It told him when suddenly a bunch of images flashed inside his mind. He remembered the story he had learned in Sunday school about how the serpent had tried to tempt Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden, and the one about the devil tempting Jesus on top of the mountain. This had felt like one of those times.

"Harry please," he heard a voice began before he turned around and saw his father standing there behind him. "Don't do it. Sirius is gone, only God can create true miracles. There isn't anything you can do to bring him back son. It's not worth it, just put your wand down." He told him.

"I wouldn't tell him that if I were you Severus." Voldemort hissed as he suddenly appeared before them. "He's going to need all the help that he can get." He said before withdrawing his own wand and pointing it at Harry. "Crucio!" he exclaimed as Harry suddenly dropped to the ground withering around and screaming in pain.

"Stop it! Please, I beg of you!" Snape pleaded when suddenly Voldemort broke the curse and glanced over at him.

"No." he began. "I gave you everything that you ever wanted and you turned your back on me!" he cried.

"Please, don't hurt him. I love him." Snape pleaded while a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Which is why I'm going to make you both suffer." He began with an evil grin. "Don't you see Severus? It's the ultimate revenge. At least he'll be reunited with his godfather and real father soon enough." He said before he quickly vanished into a cloud of darkness which encircled Harry. Harry screamed again as he felt his scar throbbing with pain while his father dropped down beside him.

"Harry!" he cried when suddenly he watched his son's eyes open with a red devilish glow.

"Harry is no longer here." He replied in a cold hiss that was the sound of Voldemort's voice.

"Harry please, I love you. I know you can fight this, I believe in you." His father told him while tears continued streaming down his cheeks.

"You're a foolish old man Severus, throwing away all of the power that I gave you just for a boy and his filthy mudblood mother!" Voldemort told him before Harry screamed again and dropped back down onto the ground while his body began to tremble.

"Harry listen to me, I know you're still in there somewhere and I need you. And so does Ron and Hermione and the rest of your friends and family. You've just got to trust me Harry." He told him when Harry suddenly heard the sound of his mother's voice inside his mind telling him to trust God and that He would show him the way. "For I know that you're not really evil, you have a good and kind heart and you must fight back!" his father told him.

 _"That is just a sign of weakness."_ The voice hissed when suddenly beautiful memories started flashing through Harry's mind about his adoption, when his brothers and sisters were born, and when he first met Ron and Hermione.

"No." he began inside his normal voice. "You're the weak one. For you'll never know love or friendship, and I feel sorry for you." He finished when all of a sudden he heard Voldemort scream before he felt the darkness escape him and fell into his father's arms breathing frantically with his heart still pounding against his chest as his father wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Harry, my son, my boy." He whispered with a sigh of relief before grabbing ahold of his face and gazing deeply inside his eyes. "Are you alright?" he questioned him as he just simply nodded. "Good," his father began with a grin. "I knew you could do it. I had faith in you all along." He said while planting a kiss on his cheek as Harry smiled back at him before they embraced each other once again.

 _…._

The next few months of the school year flew by for Harry and his friends. Dumbledore had returned to the school as headmaster, Snape was cleared of all charges against Umbridge, and they all had passed their exams as well as winning Gryffindor the house cup. Pretty soon everyone was all packed up and headed back to the Hogwarts Express.

"You know," Ron began as they started hiking down the hill together. "I'd never thought I'd say this but I'm really going to miss you Snape." He said.

"Yeah, you're right Weasley." Snape began with a grin. "I'd never thought you'd say that either." He finished.

"Oh c'mon, you know you like me." Ron told him.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I have to admit it." He replied with a shake of his head.

"Well I guess this is it then, we're really going home." Ron said.

"Yeah but I don't have any doubts that Voldemort will be back." Hermione said.

"Well then we'll be right here waiting for him." Ginny said.

'

"Yep, and we've got something that he doesn't." Harry began.

"What's that?" Ginny asked him as they all stopped walking and looked at each other.

"Something worth fighting for." Harry said exchanging grins with his father before they all continued on their way.


End file.
